More than Static
by thestrange-ladymalz
Summary: A girl doesn't understand why her father did what he did, or why those people are after her. OC/? Please R&R! a bit before and during X2, streched out time. PLEASE READ IT ALL. oh and please reveiw! Pictures and drawings can bw found on my profile page
1. Prologue

Shadows stripped the metal bound school of any warm feeling. The dark figures danced around the school. No one had a chance to see the dark clad silhouette wandering near the windows. Slipping from one corner to the next, the windows were his targets. Catching a glimpse of the dirty blonde hair, he smiled. The only thing he needed to do was wait. The watch on his wrist read _two o'clock. _Only a hour of left 'til his job would be complete, hopefully.

They had been tracking down this mutant for months. An amazing thing she is, talented, one of the most powerful that he had ever seen, maybe even more powerful than the red headed telepath at the institute. Not much was known about her though, she might not even know the full extent of her powers. Many before had tried to catch her, she might possibly tip the balance, but all had been failed attempts. She moves from one place to another, leaving no trace except for a vague memory in those who see her. Only once or twice had her powers been seen, when she was eight. She just thought it was a bad storm.

_Storms…_

_Lightning crashed through her window, the scared girl screamed bloody murder. Shattered glass flew everywhere. Family rushed to her aid as tears flooded her little face. Lightning still crashed and boomed even though there were no clouds in the sky. Her dream turned into a nightmare, she didn't even know what was happening._

Another time, someone had been a victim. Anger can be a powerful thing. Amazing how fast it can turn to your favor. Then there is the second of sweet and bitter relief that washed over the someone, before the reality slaps you in the face.

_The small girl stood in front of the other girl, anger brewing in her bright green eyes and she hissed. They all laughed and as She walked to the girl, she struck her. The sky grew dim without the help of clouds. Lights flickered and the minute She stuck her hands out, lightning blasted through her and caused the other to fall, twitching on the floor, all others in the room in disbelief._

Finally her parents couldn't take having a 'different' daughter. She was taken to a special place to have her mind wiped. They thought is worked. But one can never stop being who they were meant to be.

_Screaming in pain and terror, lights flickering on and off as the man injected the needle into her arm. She thrashed around, eyes wide and scared. Restraints could barely hold her, the girl of only ten years. Finally the sedatives kicked in, her eyes grew dull. Her body limped as those around her undid the restraints and lifted her out of the chair and into her regular hospital bed. Her charts said 'Concussion' as the reason of stay, but those who knew the truth were terrified of the anxiety of waiting to see if it had worked. Nothing calmed them more than the satisfaction of having a regular daughter again._

_They thought of her as nothing more than a monster, inhuman being. She opened her eyes and the storm drained out of her eyes. She was 'normal'. The first test of the 'cure' was administered._

After six years, finally, the fuss had worn down, no one even remembered the accident. Her qualms were forgotten by everyone. Except for those who swore never to forget, those who were ready to do whatever it takes to make sure she is 'safe'. but that all depending on their definition.

...

**The** professor entered Cerebro, the cool atmosphere ready for searching. Activating it, then searching for the mind that he had been hearing for the past week. The reds and the whites separated those from who he was looking for. But one figure was unusual. It wasn't red or white, but pink rather.

"Half mutant half human, strange, never encountered that before,' He thought. As he looked closer we noticed it changed rapidly from white to red, as if the one itself was fighting to keep control. Cerebro told him what he needed to know and his eyes went wide. The class of a mutant was more powerful than she would be able to even control the morsel of power she had, and her full powers hadn't even manifested. The professor knew she needed to be found, but her image flashed from one place to another, making it difficult to find her.

_The mutant gene is located in a part of the brain that cannot be accessed. It almost seems as if the gene is an entirely different conscience. It does what it can to protect whomever it is in. Making 'fail-safe' and 'firewalls', protection is it's main goal._

_..._

**Magneto** had tricks up his sleeves too. Ever since the fiasco with Rogue, he has planned other means of fighting the humans. Only one thing stood in his mind

_If you cant join them, beat them._

Searching for the perfect one took years. He needed the power of gods to do this. Finally, Mystique came back with files holding all the right answers.

"Good job. We can leave immediately," he told his group.

...

**Xavier** rolled to his team.

"What do we have now?" Jean asked. She took one look and Xavier and her eyes widened. She didn't need to read his mind to understand what was going. They all knew the importance of this mission. Everyone was going. Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean, Storm, and the professor. They all boarded the X-jet an took off the last location found by the Professor, Milwaukee Wisconsin. They we're going to bring her to the Institute.

**Authors notes-**

Okay, this is just the prologue so I'm not sure if it is very good. Please R&R!


	2. I killed a man

Cally sat in AP English, her teacher droning on and on about the Scarlet Letter. She sat up in her desk, making a loud creaking sound. After a hour and a half of listening to her teacher explain the many themes of the book, she was saved by the bell.

"Remember your essays for tomorrow, they are worth a quarter of your semester grade," the teacher yelled over the screech of moving desks and the hurry of students. Cally threw her backpack over her shoulder and moved towards the door.

The hallways were crowded with people, moving and scuffling to there next class. It was easy to blend in. All you need to do is follow. Find who you look like and follow. The cliques all had there spaces and they knew better than to try and cross.

Callisto DeRush, or Cally, was perfect at blending in. She knew that only the teachers knew her real name, except for the nerds that memorized the entire student yearbook. She knew that those that knew her by Cally only knew because she told them. She knew that her name to most other people was 'girl', 'you', or her personal favorite, 'freak'. She also knew that people knew a lot about her, her g.p.a, little things, but never her name. Her pale skin, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair, she was nothing special. You would think that by looking at her. But all of us know better that to judge by appearances.

Cally stepped into her last class of the day, Art and Theory. Basics of drawing, theorize famous art, make your own masterpiece, and slack off. Out of over one hundred teachers in the school. Ms. Linne was Cally's favorite. She was a teacher that understood everything and didn't really care. She focused on those things or people that needed the attention. Cally entered the room and sat down as the bell rung over and over again.

"Alright," Ms. Linne said, her eyes not leaving the papers she was focused on. "Just work on your projects, you guys know the drill."

Cally walked over to her easel and placed her bag on the floor. While the other kids threw paper and yelled, Cally wanted to finish her masterpiece. Her painting was a burned forest, full of charred wood and decaying plant life, and had one green sprout growing in the corner.

"Very nice Cally," Ms. Linne said walking over to Cally. She was surprised that she walked away from her desk, she normally never does. She put her hand on Cally's shoulder and immediately pulled it back when there was some static shock.

_BOOM!_

Cally watched the lighting flash and the crack of the thunder from her seat. She had always loved storms, the feeling of excitement when you see lightning. While others were scared of the loud crashing of lightning, she found it soothing.

"Hey freak," A loud voice boomed from the back of the room. Cally flinched as a crumpled note hit the back of her head. She turned and stared into the group of students sitting on the tables and laughing. Ms. Linne had stepped out for a minute.

_Just my luck_

The girl in the middle, Serena Golding, jumped down from the midst of her boy clique and walked to Cally, her steps full of life.

_The ten year old girl stood defiantly, hands on her hips, and stared into the crying eyes of the other girl in the room._

"_Freak, your are nothing but a freak," She chanted. The other girl wiped the tears from her cheeks and a fiery hatred broiled in her eyes._

"_Don't call me that," She said trying not to scream._

"_Why? What are you going to do about it freak." She mocked._

_She broke. She screamed as she raised her hands to the girl._

_BOOM!_

"I said 'Hey freak'. You are supposed to answer when being talked to," Serena spat. Cally got a familiar feeling brewing in her stomach.

"Freak," Serena spat

"_Freak," She chanted._

_She broke. She screamed._

Cally burst out of her seat and tackled Serena to the floor, Serena screeched.

Serena looked into Cally's eyes and saw nothing but white. The students chanted "Fight Fight" While whatever teachers that had scrambled into the classroom tried to intervene.

Boom!!

The windows crashed as a bolt of lightning struck the floor near the two girls. Cally stood up and glared at Serena who was on the floor.

"You're not worth it," She spat. The principal grasped Cally's arm, a stern look on his face, and took her out of the room.

They got to the principals office, Cally sat on the dirty ugly green chairs as the principal called her parents, or her parent. Her mother died in a car crash when she was 10.

"_It wasn't my idea to do this. You were the one that was afraid of her," The woman shouted at the man. In the hallway beside the room they were in, the little girl grasped her doll._

"_I did this for the sake of our family." The man yelled back._

"_Do you know what that 'cure' did to her? She has no emotion left," the woman yelled, hitting the mans chest. _

"_She was dangerous, she needed a chance for a normal life. I needed to have a normal life," He explained._

"_Not everything is about you, you didn't even give her a chance," the woman said leaving the room and out the front door. The little girl burst out of the shadows and ran after her mother._

"_Mommy," She cried as her mother crossed the street. At the very moment her mother turned and looked at her daughter, a car sped down the street, she didn't have tine to react._

"Until further notice, you will be suspended from school. Your father will come and come and pick you up," The principal said.

Walking out of the school grounds, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Cally, I know I was supposed to pick you up, but I need to do something. You can just walk home," he said, without a 'love you' or a 'goodbye'. She turned the corner and began to walk down the street of Milwaukee. Walking down her usual route home and turning down her street, someone from the alleyway pulled her in and throw her down, landing on top of her. She squirmed but couldn't move.

"Don't move honey," The man said in a greasy voice. "I'll make this quick."

Cally broke her hands free and slapped his hands away from her. Anger boiled up in her and she growled.

"No, how about I made it quick," She said in a voice unlike her own. She saw a confused look in the mans eyes as she caught his hands and pushed him off. The sky grew gray as she stood up. Her eyes had turned white and a expression of fear crossed the mans face. He got up and tried to attack her again, but she slapped him again, sending a wave of lightning with him across the alley way.

"You cannot touch me," She yelled at him, stretching her hands out with another bolt of lightning. The man twitched and when she was done, exhausted. He was nothing more than a charred corpse. Her eyes returned back to green and she realized what just happened.

"Oh my god," she stuttered. As she stood there, unbelieving of the fact that she just killed a man, all the memories came flooding back. She screamed, gripping her head in her hands. The pain was like having her head ripped apart.

_The girl fell, twitching on the floor from the blast._

_Countless people fell from the lightning hitting the floor, sending a surge of power through everyone. A few even died._

Cally ran out of the alley to her house, tears streaming her face. Thoughts raced through her mind but only one stood out.

She had just killed a man with lightning, without even breaking a sweat.

Wiping her tear stained cheeks, she reached her house and walked to the door. A black car stood in the driveway, she could see a few faces in the windows. She opened the door to find her dad sitting in the living room with two people. One bald man in a wheelchair and a redheaded woman on the couch. Had the cops see her kill that man in the alley? Her dad looked at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," she said expressionlessly, tossing her back pack on the floor.

"Cally, this is Professor Xavier and Jean Grey from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They wanted to talk to you," He said, pointing to the seat next to him. Cally rolled her eyes and sat down.

"We have been reviewing her record from school and thought she would be a perfect addition to our school," Jean said, handing them a pamphlet.

"Really? When did I become a straight A-student?" Cally said taking the pamphlet.

"The school isn't like that, we provide the children who need it an opportunity to strengthen their natural abilities," Xavier said.

"Will you excuse me for a moment," Cally's dad said, leaving them in the room. She knew exactly what he was doing. Her dad wasn't a regular smoker, he only smoked when under a lot of stress. The last time she saw him smoke was when he lost his job.

Cally turned her head to the professor making eye contact. The sat there for a while, saying nothing. His eyebrow twitched and her eyes widened.

"How do you know?" She asked. Somehow she knew that he knew what happened earlier.

"The school is a school for mutants, like yourself. There they are free to be themselves. We have regular classes as well as classed to help you control your powers." Jean explained. "It is a safe place."

"Safe! Safe is nothing. I just killed a man with my 'powers'. I never knew I had them but when it happened thousands of memories flooded in my mind of another life. I had no recollection of anything past the age of ten and now… my father thought I was a monster," Cally said hysterically.

"Come with us," Xavier said calmly. "We can help you, find out what happened, help you piece your life together."

"Fine," She said, "I'll go."

Another car sat nearby, looking at Cally's house.

"The cure didn't work, what is going to happen now," The woman said.

"Well than, we will just have to get her back. She is way to powerful to go on." The man replied ,starting the car. "We need to tell the boss."

Mystique had followed Cally from the school, the alleyway and back to her house. She saw what Cally did and a smile grew on her face. Just seeing what happened was all the info she needed. She began to walk back to the shadows. She had a report to give to Magneto.

Cally threw whatever she needed in her blue duffle bag. Hearing a small knock and the door open, her dad walked into her room.

"Cally…" he started.

"No, don't even start. I remember dad. I remember everything. From when it started to the procedure to moms death. I can believe you could do that to your own daughter," She said, not making eye contact. She zipped up her bag and walked down stairs. Her father was talking, but she blacked out every word. Finally getting into the car with Jean and the Professor, she saw her dad smoking on the door step.

At least she didn't have to hand in her essay tomorrow.

**AN- **

Not bad, but probably not that good either. Is it Okay

Please R&R!! Tell me do you want more


	3. First days are brutal

Cally's father watched the car drive away, slowly dragging in the cigarette. No sooner than the car turned the corner another one parked in front of his house. Two people came out of the car, both in black suits. They approached the house without expression. The last time he saw these people was six years ago, at Cally's 'appointment'.

"Mr. DeRush, may we come inside for a moment,' The woman said. The man behind her gave him a stern look behind his sunglasses.

"Sure," Mr. DeRush said, putting out his cigarette and walking inside. Once inside, the visitors got right to the point.

"I'm sure you know who we are, but so you know who it was that just took your daughter?" They asked.

"Yes I do. I know now that it was a mistake to put Cally through what I did. Now that she it there with them, you can't get you hands on her. Now she is safe from the likes of you," He sneered.

"You don't get it do you," the woman said pulling out photos from her jacket. "You don't know what she is capable of. This is what she did today. She is more dangerous that you can think of. That cure wasn't to protect her, it was to protect everyone else."

Mr. DeRush looked at the pictures in disbelief. Cally couldn't of done this. She couldn't have killed anyone. He fingered the photos of the charred corpse.

"Either you bring her to us, or will go get her, dead or alive," the man threatened.

…

The car drove through the city, ready to arrive at the Institute. Cally sat in the back with a man with red sunglasses. For about an hour no one said anything.

"Do you always wear those?" Cally asked.

"Yeah, my power is that I have lasers that shoot out of my eyes. I need them," He replied.

"Cool, so what's the institute like?" She asked again.

He smiled. "See for yourself." Cally looked out the window of the car as it drove up to the campus.

"Oh wow," She said. The car stopped and they all got out. Cally slung her bag over her shoulder and gazed at the building.

"Welcome back guys," A white haired woman greeted them a the entrance. Another stood there, a man, with dark hair and a gruff appearance.

"Cally, I would like you to meet Ororo Munroe and Logan. They are also known as Storm and Wolverine. Guys this is Cally, our newest addition to our school." Jean introduced.

The next hour was a blur. The tour of the institute given by Jean took a rather long time. No students were in the halls because it was in the middle of their classes. They finally got to her room.

"This is your room. I know that it's nothing special, but it's nice. You do have a roommate though. Her name is Rogue. I'll have her show you around for the rest. Here is your class schedule. Today is just a relaxation day for you. Since tomorrow is Saturday, we will just start with training then," Jean said as Cally entered the room. She set her bag on her bed and stared out the window. A few students were having a gym class outside. "Do you need anything else?" Jean asked.

"No, thank you." Cally said. Jean told her that dinner was in a few hours. After she left and closed the door, Cally began to unpack her bag. She put away her clothes and her other stuff. She picked up a shirt to put away and under it was a picture. A sticky note was on it and read:

_Cally, I am sorry about what __I__ did to you. __I__ can never fully apologized, but hopefully someday you can forgive me. Here is the last picture we took as a family before the accident. Love dad_

Cally pulled out the frame of her family. Her father and mother sat behind a nine year old version of herself and they were all smiling. She noticed that her eyes had turned a little white amidst her usually green eyes. She placed it on the back board of her bed that acted as a shelf. She then collapsed on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she just laid there, not sleeping.

She heard the bell ring and the rustle of feet that followed. Bad memories of the school back in Milwaukee flooded back into her scull.

_The first day of a new school is hard for anyone. The little girl smiled as her dad tightened her ponytail and her mother handed her the purple backpack. A smiles painted her face as she entered the school. She was excited, moving to a new town and school was exciting. She hoped this school was as nice as her old one had been._

_How wrong she was._

Cally stared at the door of her room. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal three people. One was a fair haired guy, another was a brown haired guy and lastly a girl with brown hair and white stripes in the front. They stopped as soon as they saw Cally on the other bed in the room. She sat up and tossed the duffle bag on the other side of her bed.

Tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear she heard the girl say, "You must be the new girl. I'm Rogue, this is Bobby and John." Her heavy southern accent was the first things she noticed

"Hi. I'm Cally," She said, smiling lightly.

_After the accident, she couldn't remember the last time she smiled._

John looked at the thin blonde girl in front of him. "_Cute"_ he thought.

"We were going to the lodge. You want to come with us?" Bobby offered.

"I have some others things to unpack," Cally said. She picked up her duffle bag off the floor.

"You guys go, I'll stay here with her." Rouge said, moving her hand, motioning them to leave. John looked over his shoulder once more as he left.

"He's kind of creepy," Cally said, taking out the last few things from her bag.

"Ignore him, that's just the way he is," Rogue smiled. "Not to intrude, but what's your power?"

"Lightning, or electricity. I'm not completely sure. All I have managed to do is shoot lightning out of my hands," Cally said. She decided to leave out the part of killing that man in the alley. "What about you?"

"I absorbs peoples powers, abilities, thoughts, just with a touch. I can't touch anybody though," She told Cally.

They spent the next hour getting to know each other. Cally didn't tell her about her 'cure'. The bell rung and Rogue got up.

"Dinner's ready. Want to go?" She said moving to the door.

"No I'm not that hungry. I'm kind of tired too. I'm planning on going to bed early," Cally yawned. She took the last thing out of her bag, her old baby blanket, then folded the duffle and stuffed it under her bed.

"You're going to need it. Logan give a brutal training session," She said, than left.

Cally bit her lower lip and got up from her bed. She walked out of her room and to the bathroom, toothbrush and paste in hand. She brushed her teeth hard, her gums bled a little.

"_Don't brush so hard honey, or you'll have no gums left," her mother laughed at her daughter brushing her teeth._

Cally looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her father always told her that she looked just like her mother. Staring back at her from the mirror was not her, but her mother. Anger brewed up in her eyes. Spitting and wiping her mouth, she saw her eyes turn white for a moment and she hurled her toothbrush across the room.

_The little girl screamed in horror as the car threw her mother across the street. Her father ran to her and embraced her, hiding the girls eyes from the bloody mess._

Cally felt her body cool as she picked up her toothbrush from the floor. Rinsing it in the sink and looking up, the white had faded from her eyes. Exiting the bathroom and back to her room, she saw John across the hall. He eyes her and smiled.

"Rogue told me of your powers," He smiled. "Welcome to the Institute, 'Electra'." He walked away, still smiling. Cally entered her room and felt her cheeks blush.

First days are brutal.

**AN-**

**I planned on making this chapter longer and have more in it, but just this was long enough and I didn't want to rush.**

**Please review!!**


	4. No Control

_Dark figures crept behind her, snickers grew louder as they drew near. She was running but couldn't get past them. One reached his hand out and grasped her shoulder. Spinning around, she fell and the others laughed._

"_Freak" they said gathering around her. She kicked and screamed to try and get lose from their hold, but no effort was strong enough to escape. _

Cally woke up with a jump. The room was still dark and the clock said 2:53. She put her hand to her head, feeling the sweat on her forehead. Her blankets were tangled around her legs, half of them were on the floor. She peeled them from her legs and got up from the bed. She saw her reflection in the mirror. She was in a tang top and her pajama shorts, her hair was in a disheveled ponytail. She put on her slippers and headed out the door. Rogue was sleeping peacefully.

Cally stepped out into the hall, which glowed a bluish color from the moon. Walking the hall, Cally found a balcony. Stepping outside, the cold rushing hair hitting her bare skin. She wished now that she brought a sweater or her robe. She leaned against the railing and looked up at the star studded sky. A shooting star raced in the sky, gone as quickly as it came. A lost memory sifted in her mind

_On the roof of their home, a mother and daughter, arm in arm and wrapped in blankets, watched the meteor shower. The mother whispered to her daughter to make a wish as the sky lit up with shooting stars._

Cally felt a hot feeling gnaw at her stomach. She clenched her fist, feeling a ball of energy grow in her hand. Her green eyes faded to white, she opened her hand to find a glowing globe of lightning, throbbing to be released. Cally eyes the dense mass of trees from the balcony. In anger, she threw the lightning ball. She grunted, and in horror, watched the ball explode to a thousand invisible pieces. The tree ignited, flames engulfing the leaves and branches.

She felt the green return to her eyes as she fell out of a trance.

"Holy s-," She cursed and turned to run out of the balcony. She couldn't, as she ran into some one and fell to the ground. She quickly got up to explain herself and came face to face with John. He smirked.

"I can take care of that," he said, reaching his hand out. Instantly, the fire subsided an flowed to his hand until it curled into a ball of fire in his palm. It glowed a bright orange, illuminating both of there faces. He moved closer until they were very close to each other. "You should really be more careful with fire," He whispered.

Cally bit her lip. "It wasn't fire before." John laughed as he closed his palm, extinguishing the fire. At least the fire was out, than he wouldn't see her blushing. Then she regretted not having a sweater to cover up.

"What's the matter 'Electra'? Can't control your powers?" He asked, moving closer.

"No John, I can't. I have a name you know," she said in almost an angry whisper. She moved away and near the door.

"You can call me Pyro," he said. Even though is was dark, she could see him smiling.

"Good night 'Pyro'," She told him, putting emphasis on his name. She bit her lip.

"See you in practice 'Electra'," He said, walking past her. For a moment he put his hand on her chin, than walked inside and down the hallway, out of sight. Cally waited until she knew he was gone, she walked briskly back to her room. Her stomach growled fiercely, so she grabbed her sweatshirt and tossed it on, then walked to the kitchen.

Wandering the halls for a few minutes before finding the kitchen, she turned into the hall leading to it. Entering, she searched the cabinets, finding a small bag of chips. Reaching the counter, she sat and leaned back, propping her feet on the counter. Tearing the bag, she devoured the chips in a matter of seconds. She hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" A gruff voice said, scaring her. Cally gasped in surprise and jumped back, falling from the chair.

_That was the second time she fell that night._

She got up, brushing the crumbs off her shirt and looked up. It was Logan. He walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. Walking over to her, he sat down at the next chair over as Cally picked up hers and sat down too.

"Couldn't sleep." She said. "I'm Cally by the way."

"I know, I have you for practice tomorrow," Logan said, taking a swig of beer.

Cally eyed the beer, and as soon as he set it down she swiped it from his grasp and took a sip, then gave it back. He gave her a look.

"Hey growing up in a rough neighborhood, you'll have your first sip well before you're sixteen. But I don't drink a lot." She explained.

"Fair enough, but no more," He said, tapping the back of her head. "So what can you do?"

"So far I can shoot lightning out of my hands and create balls of lightning, I think I can do more but I'm not sure."

"Well, get whatever sleep you can. You don't want to be groggy in the morning," He said, looking at her. He finished his beer and walked out of the kitchen. She sat there for a moment before deciding to leave too.

She dashed up the stairs silently, then got to her door. She pushed it open and shut it gently. Kicking off her slippers, she wrapped herself in blankets. Before drifting to sleep, she glanced at the clock.

3: 45. After what happened on the balcony, she needed to be careful not to repeat what happened then or in the alley.

She needed to have control. No control was too dangerous.

…

**A shadowed** figure stood in the forest outside the Institute, a witness to her powers. It smiled than drifted into the darkness.

**AN-**

**I wanted to be farther, but I feel that this is necessary to drag on this chapter. The next one will be better. PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	5. Scared of me

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Cally woke with a jump, not used to the sound of their alarm clock. She shot up and rubbed her head. She didn't sleep very well. Cally got up from her bed and walked over to the dresser. She glanced at Rogue bed, already made. She must have left early.

Looking in the mirror, Cally tore the hair tie and let her hair fall on her shoulders. Her hair was naturally wavy, curling at the ends. Picking up her brush, she began to go through the snarls. Once her hair was all brushed through, she began to French braid her hair. A stray strand of hair fell in her eyes. It was too short to pin behind her ear, so she left it. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Rogue came in, clothes hanging on her arm and a coffee in her hand. She was dressed in similar clothes on, plus gloves.

"Hey," She said, "I brought you some training clothes, and a coffee. I had a feeling you'd be needin' it."

Cally nodded in thanks and took the coffee and the clothes, a white t-shirt and black exercise pants.

"We were goin' to grab some breakfast. Bobby, John, another girl named Kitty, and I. You want to come?" Rogue asked.

"Sure, just let me get changed." Cally smiled.

"I'll go get them and meet back here," Rogue said. Then she left.

Cally quickly changed, and put on her tennis shoes. She waited and her eyes got caught her family picture. She took it down and looked at the smiling faces.

"Mom, if only you could see me now," She whispered. She felt ridiculous, speaking to an inanimate object. She put the picture back on her shelf, and got back up. As she did, she saw the door opened and Bobby, John, Rogue, and a brown haired girl, Kitty, came in.

"Hi, I'm Kitty," she introduced. "You're Cally right. Nice to have you at the Institute."

"Alright, Let's go eat," Bobby said. They all exited the room. As they walked down the hallway, they passed the balcony. Cally caught a glance at the tree, charred and burned. John quickly looked at her and winked. She sped up, walking next to him and whispered.

"I would appreciate it if you would say anything about that," she bit her lip.

"No problem," he smiled.

Reaching the kitchen, they saw the table set and full of hungry students. Scott, Ororo and Jean were there too. They sat down at the table as their plates we're filled up with eggs.

"Saturdays and Sundays are when we actually get to eat a good breakfast, otherwise it is cereal," Kitty said, attacking her eggs.

"Can you believe this?" Scott said suddenly holding up the news paper," Listen to this, 'A local man in Wisconsin was found in the alleyway, dead, completely charred as if burned or electrocuted. Police are suspecting the murder of Hugh Vanderbilt to be done by a mutant.' They're pawning everything on us."

As Scott said this Cally got pale. She just stuffed the eggs in her mouth. Jean glanced at Cally quickly, and Cally heard a voice in her head. Jean knew, but she didn't say anything.

Everyone finished their breakfast, then Wolverine came in.

"Hey, you kids ready?" He asked. They nodded and Cally downed her juice. Kitty took Cally from the arm and dragged her out. They walked to the Danger Room.

"Okay, We are just going to do some basic exercises. Cally, since your new we'll go easy on you," Wolverine said. "You'll begin with trying to dodge your obstacles, then as it goes on, try to use your powers to eliminate them. Cally, Just follow Kitty."

Cally took position next to Kitty. She watched several Metal objects come up from the ground. They came rushing forward, Cally jumped out of the way.

"If they hit you, you're out. Think of it like a game of tag" Wolverine added.

Cally began to run, the metal object following her. She has never done this before, but she felt like that she knew what to do. With everyone else she dodged the obstacles.

"Okay," Wolverine yelled. "Begin the offensive."

The objects began to move faster, scaring Cally a little bit. Kitty walked right through the objects, Bobby, froze them until they stop moving. She wasn't sure what to do.

Cally, eyeing the object, grew a globe on lightning in her hand and threw it. She didn't know what would happen. The ball hit the target and it stopped moving. She smiled and concentrated on the other ones.

"Warning, System malfunction. Level set to 31-B," The computer said.

"What, that's not possible," Wolverine said. "System Override."

"Unable to process command," it said.

"Cut power to the Danger Room." Wolverine yelled. He sat down and tried to put power, do whatever he could to stop it.

"Unable to process command," It repeated.

Wolverine cursed and shouted through the monitor. "Hey get out of there."

Rogue screamed as one objects hurled itself at her. Bobby pulled her out of the way and the two ran out of the danger room. Kitty ran through the obstacles and through the door. John was already out.

Cally began to run to the door, but a wire caught her leg and threw her against the wall. One metal object turned into a wall and began to rush at Cally. She screamed as she jumped out of the way.

"Hey Cally, come on," Rogue said. Cally ran to the door again, but was stopped by a metal wall. It morphed into a spiked pole and jumped at Cally. She threw her hands out as two lightning balls grew and created a barrier, stopping the pole, but throwing her backward. Six metal walls formed a barred cage around Cally.

_The little girl was trapped in the cage, screaming and shaking the bars. Her eyes were pure white with anger, the lights flickered, lightning shot around the cage until it broke. Waiting was no longer an option; they needed to administer the cure now._

Cally's eyes grew white as she gripped the bars. Lightning shot out of her hands until the bars melted in her hands. She stepped out and sliced her hand through the air, sending a shockwave right through the walls, slicing them in half.

Those outside of the Danger Room looked in disbelief of what they were seeing.

Inside, a figure was formed, and marched toward Cally. A sword formed in it's hands and struck Cally, sending her flying against the wall. She hit the wall hard and barley moved as her body slide to the ground. The ones outside the Danger Room held their breath. Cally sprang at the figure as if nothing happened; but she left the tell tale line of blood across the floor. She summoned a huge lightning bolt, then concentrated it like a whip and sent it hurling at the it. That's what it was, she thought, she hoped. It was hurled across the room. It sent shock waves through the room but it got up instead of bursting apart like it should of. She was done fighting old ghosts; she raised her hands to the air concentrating all of the energy she could spare into two terrible and destructive orbs of lightning.

She let all her power fly at the thing. The room was lost in a sea of white blue as the thing was incinerated. Once it was done, she felt her body cool. Her eyes fell back to her green color and she fell to her knees. Her breathing became heavy and she felt sweat dripping from her forehead.

Storm came in running and looked at Wolverine, "What happened?" She asked.

"There was a malfunction, the level was set to 31-B, Cally got stuck in there, and she defeated the level," He said, looking through the glass.

Storm looked at Rogue and Bobby, both had wide eyes.

John ran through the door and to Cally. He picker her up gingerly and slung her arm over his shoulder. The back of her neck was bleeding.

"I'll take her to see Dr. Grey," He said helping her out of the room.

"You're not scared of her, are you? ," Wolverine said.

"I think we should talk to the professor about this," Storm said. She gave Wolverine one last look before she left.

…

Mystique flung through the window and entered the room. It was an amazing this that she was able to get past the security. Searching in the room for something she could use, she spotted the picture on the shelf. Fingering the outline of the frame, she smiled.

She got what she needed.

**AN- **

**This chapter was hard!! I didn't know how to word anything. I really hope it isn't bad.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Talking about Actions

Ororo, Logan, Scott and the Professor sat in the main office, Logan and Ororo explained the situation in the Danger room.

"She is in the infirmary with Jean and John," Logan added.

"The point is, Cally doesn't seem to understand the extent of her powers. From what Logan told me about the training, she went from hesitant to completely mad. If her powers hadn't drained the energy out of her, who know what she could of done," Ororo said.

Professor Xavier thought for a moment. "When I was going over her history record, I found something interesting. Something similar came up when I read her fathers mind. It seems that she had an operation when she was ten to suppress her mutant ability. It failed, but worked for a while, suppressing both her powers and any memory of them. The source of this may be the old memories fueled by the feeling of betrayal by her father with this operation."

"Maybe we should talk to her first. We don't know the whole story," Scott chipped in.

"Agreed. I'll talk to her later. Until them lets just look out for her. We need her to be safe. I have a feeling that we are not the only ones who know how strong she is, she might be in danger," Xavier said.

…

Cally sat up in the chair and winced as Jean cleaned the back of her neck. During the training she hit something hard, causing a part of the skin to break open on the back of her neck, and it went down to the top of her shoulder. Cally and John sat on the medical table.

"It should be fine, it doesn't look too deep," Jean said. She cleaned it then put on little strips of medical stitch tape to prevent is from opening again. Once Jean was done, she suddenly looked at the door and stood straight up. "Can you stay here with Cally, John. I need to go. I'll be back soon."

Jean took off, almost running. John sat next Cally. A smile formed from the corners of his mouth.

"That was pretty impressive," he said laughing a little. Cally just bit her lip.

"I was scared," she said whispering. "I didn't know what to do."

John looked at Cally and put his hand on her shoulder. They locked eyes for a moment. Cally's chest shuddered under her breath. Cally felt the sting of the cut on her neck, but it didn't bother her. He took his hand off her shoulder and down next to him, touching Cally's pinky. His hands slowly enveloped hers, his warm fingers intertwined with her cold fingers. He looked at her, and she could feel red flooding her cheeks.

…

Jean entered the office and sat next to Scott, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She had entered just as the rest of them had finished their conversation.

"Cally's okay. She doesn't have any serious injuries. But she did bleed a little though," Jean told them, she looked at the professor, who stared intently out the window.

"Jean, do you remember what Cally told us the first time we met her, about her memory?" Xavier asked. Jean remembered. Cally was terrified by what happened before. Just as they were talking about the school when she burst.

"_Safe! Safe is nothing. I just killed a man with my 'powers'. I never knew I had them but when it happened thousands of memories flooded in my mind of another life. I had no recollection of anything past the age of ten and now… my father thought I was a monster," Cally said hysterically. _

"What does that have to do with her power surge?" Logan asked.

"Where was something that I heard in her father, something about a procedure that Cally had, I didn't look much into it though ," Jean added.

"Wait what did she mean when she said that 'thousands of memories flooded into my mind of another life'," Ororo asked.

"So she forgot about her powers, because somebody made her forget about her powers with the suppression of them," Logan said.

"I'm not sure, maybe we can find out," Xavier said. He sighed and looked at everyone else. "Can you excuse Jean and I for a moment?"

Ororo and Logan left and Scott gave a brief look at Jean before leaving. After they left the professor turned to Jean. "Jean, how have you been feeling lately?"

The question startled Jean. When had they start talking about her? "Fine, why did you ask?"

"Remember what we did when you were younger, after you first came to the institute, when you wanted control?" He asked. She remembered, about six months after she came here.

_A young redheaded girl laid on the table with a bald man sitting next to her._

"_Jean, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. She just looked at him with large brown eyes, full of fear._

"_Yes, I think that this the only way," she said._

"_You might not be able to remember everything," he said, his hands hovering around her head ._

"_I know, but we have to chose the lesser of two evils," she said calmly. The professor closed his eyes and Jean slipped into unconsciousness._

"Do you think that it could help her?" Xavier asked Jean.

"We have to be careful about doing that Professor. Granted we have had success in the past, but we're not sure how powerful her mental ability is with her powers." she warned.

"I know," Xavier sighed. "She was so skeptical coming here, I told her that this was a safe place, that she didn't have to be afraid. I don't want her to think that she is a difficulty to us."

"We should talk to her about this, get her consent. If she agrees… we could use this as a safety belt. Give her a little bit and as she gets control of it, give her a bit more until she can handle it," Jean thought.

"Some how I feel that we won't have that much time," He said, looking at Jean, his face full of worry.

…

Several minutes had passed, but John's fingers still gripped Cally's. Suddenly Jean came through the door, just in time when they had split apart.

Back in Cally's old school, she had though that the guidance counselor may had been a mind reader. She always knew where the alcohol or the stash of drugs were. She always got the truth, even with the most 'professional' liars. Especially after the accident, when she had been called in numerous times for misbehavior, she had learned to block off her mind with simple tricks. She recited song lyrics, reviewed algebraic expressions, counted the ticking seconds of the clock. She stopped them from just peering into her mind.

She knew that Jean could read minds, so when she entered the recited a song that her mother used to sing her.

"John you can go back to your room now," She said in a tone almost scary. John jumped off the table and as he left, he looked at Cally. When he was gone, Jean told Cally, "You cut isn't too bad, just be careful and take it easy."

"What did you need to leave for?" Cally asked.

Jean hesitated for a moment. "Well…"

"It was about me wasn't it? About what happened earlier?" she bit her lip.

"Well yes, but don't worry," Jean said, half smiling. "You can go back to your room too, but remember, take it easy."

Cally got up and walked out of the room and toward the elevator. She pressed the second floor button and as the door closed, a shiver ran up her spine. She was scared and all she wanted to do was curled up in her bed and fall asleep. She closed her eyes as a burst of pain shot through her head.

She felt a wave of coldness rush though her body, rippling through her chest, she felt weightless for a moment. She breathed in sharply as she saw a familiar _flash_ of lightning, then a mix of all the other feeling she had and in a fraction of a second she felt herself falling. Her eyes opened, not seeing the elevator door, but her bed room ceiling. A crack of lightning flashed as she feel screaming and hit her head on the floor, Another scream came across the room. Rogue screamed as Cally seemed to fall from nothing but thin air after a flash of light appeared. Cally, groaning in pain on the floor, got up and her eyes went wide. A needling pain pricked her where her cut was on her neck and she got up, unbelieving about what happened.

Rogue jumped up and ran over to Cally's side. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked, her speech increased in speed. She took a slow, calming breath as she asked her final question, "Did you just teleport?"

…

Professor Xavier sat at his desk, sorting through a mountain of paperwork. He never really liked paperwork. He jerked his head up, feeling a pulse then his eyes wandered to the door just as Cally flew through them. Her hair was in a messy, almost pulled out braid and bruises formed on her right cheekbone and near her hair line. Her eyes were furious. Even though Cally knew that he could read her mind, and probably knew what she was going to say, she spoke anyway.

"Professor," She said strongly. "We need to talk. Now!"

**AN- wow this chapter was hard to write. First of all, I'm not exactly sure how jean and the professor did her whole blocking off her power thing, and I know that in the third movie, they said that jean didn't really know about it, but still, I needed to do this. Anyway, I hope you like it. And I am sorry for ending it like this, but please bear with me. **


	7. Do you trust me?

Even though he expected Cally to come, when she barged through the door, Xavier couldn't help but jump in his seat.

"Professor, I..." She started but she didn't finished. Xavier never really noticed how fragile she looked. Before, she always seemed to have an armored front on, possible a no emotion side effect from her procedure. Now looking at her small frame and her thin limbs, even though she was the right height for her age, she seemed like a china doll.

Almost immediately after this, the armor shot back up. The mix expression of fear, anger and confusion drained her face and a solid expression took it's place.

"Professor, I know what you can do. I need answers. I may not remember what I may have done in the past, but know that my powers must be more than they are presenting themselves. I need to know," she said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Xavier had a similar conversation with Logan before. He was about to say the same thing to Cally, then he realized that this was nothing like Logan.

"We will try, but do not know what we are able to uncover. But let's not do this now, you..." he began.

"No! No more waiting. For my entire life, I have had to hide behind a mask because everything I did, anything I tried to do, it felt like it was wrong… I can't remember. Emotions felt dead to me. I couldn't get close to anyone. Hatred filled up so easily only because it was the only emotion that felt right. I know you listening to me, everything I say is sound ridiculous, but it is true. I don't know what happened to me and I am tired of not knowing anymore. I don't know why my father did this to me, I can't remember if my mother supported this or not this or not. I... I don't know what else to say," She ended, feeling defeated. She couldn't remember the last time she had displayed this amount of emotion. A blast of pain rushed into her head, It was the kind of headache where your eyes hurt too and if feels like you have been crying for hours

The professor watched Cally wrap her hands around her head and close her eyes. It had been difficult getting into Cally's mind the first time they met, and it wasn't any easier now. He moved toward Cally and put both of his hands of her upper arms.

"Listen, I don't need to read you mind to tell that you have a tremendous power with in you. You have more power than you know and it may even move beyond the realm of electricity, we don't know, All we know for sure is that you are strong. The only thing you need to consider is will you control it, or will it control you. We can start tomorrow, but you have been through a lot today, and you are worn out, take it easy, you have only been here a day. Relax and don't worry, We can do this," He said calmly. He looked into her green eyes, still pulled back behind her armor.

She had only been here a day, but it felt like an eternity. The professor had let go of her arms and in her head she heard him telling her to go back to her room.

Tick

Tick

Cally heard the ticking of the clock on the wall. The numbers read 5:35. They day had passed slowly and quickly at the same time. She nodded to the professor, then exited his office, slowly closing the door behind her. The professor was right, she realized. She was exhausted, adrenaline could only take you so far. She quickly undid her braid and flung her hair in a pony tail as she walked down the wall way and toward the elevator. She pushed the up button and waited for the door to open. She could hear the gears moving, but it seemed to take forever. She stood there, tapping her foot, as she heard another pair of footsteps beside her. She looked up and saw another pair of eyes staring back at her.

It was Bobby.

He was the first one to speak. "Are you feeling okay?"

Cally bit her lip. She wanted to say no, that she wasn't okay. She felt like everything was spinning out of control and nothing was what she needed it to be. She considered her choice. "Fine, tired but fine."

"Well you have only been here for one full day. It'll get easier as it goes along," He said as the door to the elevator opened and they stepped in. Cally watched the door close, a smile crawled across her face.

"Bobby, do you trust me?" She said. Her voice was different than usual.

"Well, I haven't known you for that long so I'm not really sure that…" He started, laughing a bit at the strange question. He didn't finish, Cally grabbed his arm and pulled him close. She closed her eyes and wished to be back in her room, in between Rogue's and her beds. She felt the cold rush go down her spine as a familiar feeling of the pounding electrical current flew through her feel. A flash of light pass before her eyes as she felt a wave of weightlessness. Gravity hit her as she feel backward… and hit the hard floor, back in her room. She heard Rogue gasp again. She groaned as she looked up. Rogue looked at her in surprise, and Bobby standing above her. He had landed perfectly upright.

She had never been that lucky.

The expression on Bobby's face was one of astonishment. It read, that was so cool. Typical boy, Cally thought. Cally got up and rubbed her neck, her stitched were still okay, but the pain was bad.

"You have to stop doin' that. You scare the crap out of me every time," Rogue scolded, getting up from the bed. Cally just laughed as she watched Bobby and Rogue walk out of the room, holding hands.

Still from the teleport, Cally felt exhilarated. She felt entirely different than she did earlier, talking with the professor. She wondered why she did, but she felt weird talking to the professor. A thought crossed her mind. After what the professor said, saying that her powers go beyond the realm of electricity. If that was true, what else could she do?

She say on her bed and looked a the floor. Her duffle bag had been pulled out from underneath her bed. There were a few things in there that she didn't have room to put away. A few books, some extra clothes, nothing much. She pulled out a book, a paperback version of _The Bonesetters Daughter. _It was a new book, and her fathers, and hers, favorite. She started it again, quickly finishing the first hundred pages. Every once in a while, she would hear someone pass by the door.

Soon her eyes grew droopy, she tried to keep reading. She fell asleep, but not before seeing what looked like a pair of eyes staring back at her through her window.

**Authors notes-**

**I'm not sure where I am going with this, but I'll keep working on this. I'll get to a point I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Forgiven

The next week and a half had flown by quickly. Cally had gotten settled in with the basic routine of classes, training and leisure time that was all in balance. Her schedule was different from that of her old school, and her classes felt different too. At least people knew her name, rather than her usual labels.

In the morning, starting at seven thirty, she had math, than science, literature, history, art, gym, and her last class of the day, a kind of class, you can't really explain. Taught by Professor Xavier, he talks about many things, the complex situations about the mutant/human conflict, and other things that will eventually help us, almost like a mutant psychology class. Her favorite class was art yet again. It wasn't as 'difficult' as her last art class, but it was a time for her to express herself and relax.

Cally ran through her mind what the professor told her almost two weeks ago, "Relax, just relax."

Twice during the past few days, she visited the professor for mental sessions, trying to uncover anything, abilities, hidden memories. It was hard though, so much had been pushed out and back in by her procedure, that a lot of things in her head were illegible. But the things that they did find… amazed her.

They were able to find out some more abilities and such. She didn't teleport, but traveled through the electrical current through the building to get where she wanted to be. She could go anywhere, as long as she had a conductor, anything that could carry, store, or release electricity. Simple physics lessons helped her understand her limits. She could blast, store, steal, and release energy in form of electricity or lightning. She herself was like a rechargeable battery, an unlimited source of energy.. She needed to be careful though, enough energy given somewhere could melt the conductor, or even kill people, including herself.

Now, they had decided to try this twice a week, but a mental power reduction never came up. Part of Xavier thought that, now that she was aware with a part of what she could do, she would be more careful. The other side of him knew that sooner or later, something would go wrong, and it would be necessary.

…

Cally sat in her history class, not really paying attention to the words coming out of Ororo's mouth. Lunch was after this, then art, her safe haven for years. When ever she was painting, she could let everything go. She snapped out of her trance as she heard the few last word.

"…and I would like you to finish the worksheet for tomorrow," Ororo said. Cally looked down at the paper in front of her. They were studying about the Civil War and she finished most of it during the class, probably when she was supposed to be listening. The class hushed quickly, and Cally turned her attention to Bobby and Rogue. She though it funny, they looked moments close to kissing. She could imaging the outcome.

_A fifteen year old girl walked the halls and stopped at her locker, gathering her books. Closing her locker door, she met eyes with a tall brown haired boy, leaning against the wall beside her._

"_Hi Cally," he smirked, his eyes full of flirtation._

_She sighed, slamming her locker harder than she meant to. "Hi Tristan." She began to walk away, but the boy ran stopped in front of her. _

"_So, the spring dance is this Friday, you wanna go with me?" _

"_Let me think. No" She said, her expression unaltered. She tried to walk again, but Tristan stopped her again. _

"_Come on, I know you want me," He leaned in close. Granted, Tristan was one of the most popular kids at school. In the corner of her eye, Cally saw Serena Golding scowling._

"_Whatever, but I'm not going for it," Cally said , and turned the other direction. _

_In a flash, Tristan flew in front of her, wrapped his arm around the small f her back, and kissed her forcibly. When Tristan let go he asked her, "What about now?"_

_Cally smirked in the same way he did earlier. She put her hand on his shoulder as a smile of success grew on his face. She tightened her grip and kneed Tristan, sending his crippling to the ground, then tossed him to the side. The principal just shook his head and gestured for Cally to follow him._

The memory surface in her mind, but it was one she knew well. She chuckled and returned to her worksheet. Suddenly, Ororo came up beside her and whispered, "The professor would like to see you."

Cally got up, taking her bag with her and walked out of the room. She walked down the long corridor to the professors office and politely knocked before going in. She saw the professor sitting at his desk, and another man sat in the chair across from him.

"You wanted to see me professor," she said, closing the door behind her. The professor nodded, but said nothing. The man turned around and stood up. Cally gasped, "Dad?"

Cally really looked nothing like her father, but they were more alike in personality. While Cally got her mothers blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin and all of her facial structure, she did get her fathers attitude, and

his long attention span. She was short tempered and could swear out people when she got mad. Adding that too the rough neighborhood that she grew up in, that could only get her into trouble.

Her father had brown hair and brown eyes that narrowed at the ends. His eyes relaxed at the sight of Cally. "Hi Cally. How are you?"

"Fine. Why are you here," She asked.

"Well I was in the area…" He started.

"Since when is New York in the area of Wisconsin?" She asked, bitter. Part of her still couldn't forgive him.

"I'm here on business." He said. Her fathers job was with a lot of paper work, she didn't really know what he did. "But I found this," He said pulling a folder out of his briefcase. He handed it to Cally and she opened it up. It had in it a sketch pad and many loose pages with drawings filling up the spaces. They were different from her usual drawings "I thought you might want it. A lot of times you would come home and just draw for hours. You were completely unresponsive. Maybe, it can help."

Cally just looked at the drawings. They were unfinished thoughts, faces, or just one face, they all looked exactly the same. Her father cleared his throat, "Well, I guess… I'll be going." He walked out of the room. Cally noticed that sometime during the visit, Professor Xavier had left. Cally was now alone, faintly hearing the footsteps of her father.

Something in her chest struck her, and she ran out of the room.

Racing down the hallway, she caught up to her father, who was just opening the door to leave.

"Dad!" She yelled. He turned around as Cally embraced him, making him jump back for a second. The last time she had hugged him was a week before the procedure. He hesitated before hugging her back. They stood there for a moment. A tear fell from Cally's eye at the same time that a tear from her father fell on her cheek.

"Listen Cally. You need to be careful okay?" He said, breaking their embrace and staring her in the eye. "There are a lot of bad people out there who will do anything they need to do to get what they want, and some want you. Please, don't let them get what they want. And I will always be here for you. I can get a plane from Wisconsin to here in about three and a half hours." He touched her cheeks as she nodded, then left for a green car waiting in the driveway. She watched it drive away, holding the folder. As mad as she was before at him for what he did, she couldn't help but forgive him now. She smiled and walked back in. The lunch bell had rung and a bustle of students filled the halls. Kitty spotted her and waved her down. Grabbing her arm, Cally was pulled into the crowd.

"Come on, they have tacos today, we have to get them before they're out," Kitty told her. Cally stopped in mid-step.

"Actually, I'm just going to relax today. I'm not that hungry," Cally said. A puzzle look crossed Kitty's face. She didn't understand how a person could skip tacos.

"Okay, see you in art," She said walking away. Cally turned to go the other way when her stomach reminded her that she might be able to live without food, but it couldn't. Cally quickly whipped around and ran to catch Kitty.

"Hey Kitty," She said as she pulled up beside her. 'Maybe just one."


	9. No Cookie for Her

Kitty had broken her previous record with ten tacos. Cally, Rogue, John and Bobby just watched as she engulfed taco after taco. It was really kind of gross. Cally picked at her burger. Her mind still lingered on her fathers warning.

"_Listen Cally. You need to be careful okay?" He said, breaking their embrace and staring her in the eye. "There are a lot of bad people out there who will do anything they need to do to get what they want, and some want you. Please, don't let them get what they want."_

She wondered what he had meant by that. Who was after her? Why were they after her? Despite the good mood that she was in now, the fact that there were so many unanswered question gave her a whiplash of feelings. And to make is worse…

She didn't even know how to deal with this.

Cally got up and dumped her half eaten burger in the trash. The folder still in hand, she walked through the halls of the institute. Over the last few days, she had learned to feel the energy of other things, both living and inanimate. She could feel the movement of everything, pulses of their heartbeat, footsteps. The professor explained it to be like a lightning form of life energy. Every session that they had together made Cally more doubtful, more scared, because it gave her more surprises. Did she ever mention that she hated surprises?

Cally walked right past the door leading to the outside, planning to go back to her room, but stopped when a large tree caught her eye. As a little girl she loved to climb trees.

"_Daddy, Mommy! Look at me," The little girl said. Only five years old, she was climbing the small tree in her backyard. Her blonde braid was slowly coming undone and her overalls were ripped at the knee. She climbed to the highest limb she could reach on the tree. Her parents stood at the bottoms watching their daughter._

"_Careful honey," Her mother said, playing with the silver necklace around her neck, the one her daughter gave to her. _

"_Of course mommy," She laughed. She sat on the limb rocking back and forth. She was particularly small for her age. Her father smiled as he too climbed the tree. As he reached the branch his daughter was on._

"_Ashton, be careful," the mother said. She tried to be serious, but she know what was coming. The father, wrapped his hands around the little girls arms… and tossed her out of the tree._

"_Here she comes Jen," he yelled. The little girls screamed with glee as she fell through the air and right into her mothers arms. It was a nice gentle landing. _

Cally walked past the other students playing basketball, some using their powers. Others played cards on the grass, one more couple sat near the fountain. She got up to the tree and noticed that the first branch was to high for her to reach. She debated on whether or not she should try to travel through the tree to the branch. She didn't want the tree to melt (if that was possible) or for it to burst out in flames. Thinking about it for a minute, she just shrugged it off. She placed her hand on the trunk of the tree, concentrated, and zipped through the tree, feeling the chill rush down her spine, finally landing on top of the branch. A successful trip, except for the little burn mark on the trunk where she started. She would have to work on that.

Cally took out her notebook from with in the folder, she flipped through the many unfinished pictures of faces she couldn't recognize. Finding a blank page, she drew a horizon line to begin a landscape. She wanted to draw the school, and the view was perfect from up here. Drawing was her exodus from the problems that sooner or later overwhelmed her, The best thing about it was that there was only her, the pen and paper, and the subject itself.

But she found that cheesy to say.

She picked up the folder to put it on a nearby branch when a small glint caught her eye. Something fell out of the folder and onto her lap, it was a small silver necklace in the shape of a diamond. She remembered this necklace, it belonged to her mother, because she had given it to her mother when she was little. Her father must have had put it in there. He sure loved to give Cally surprises. She though is was lost when her mother was in the hospital.

_Beep… Beep…Beep…_

_A little girl and her father sat in the hospital room, listening to the faint beep of the heart monitor. The little girl glanced at a bloody body, hooked up to dozens of machines. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face blotchy. They had been sitting there for three hours, waiting for her mother's heart to give out. But she wouldn't give up. She never gave up. The father burst out of his chair and out of room. A minute later, she saw her father smoking outside her window. She had never seen her father smoke. Clutching her blanket the girl walked over to the bed and looked at her mother laying on the bed. There was something that she held on to, something was in the palm of her hand. She reached up to uncurl her mother hand._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…_

_The girl screamed, and ran out of the room, running into her father, sobbing._

…_EEEEEEEEEEEEE…_

_Doctors and nurses rushed in, finally shutting off the monitors._

All the memories rushed into her head, she felt like her head would spit in half. Not a day passed that she didn't think about her past and that kind of pissed her off. She didn't want to think of the past, that was done and over with.

She made a deal with her self, each day she didn't think about her past, she got a cookie at the end of the day. Deal.

She looked at the necklace in her hand, and thought of her mother in the hospital. She looked up sharply and cursed. No cookie for her today.

**AN: Okay so a little humor. Please reveiw!!! Well i need your help. If you could tell me what you want to see happen in the story... mainly bacause i have no idea where this is going. Thatx so much. Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw please**


	10. What a Shock

"Couldn't this be considered vandalism," A voice said, scaring Cally, almost making her fall out of the tree. She leaned over seeing John and Bobby at the bottom of the tree. Bobby was pointing to the charred mark on the tree. Cally smiled and shrugged.

"Where are Kitty and Rogue?" She asked. She tossed the folder on the ground and jumped out of the tree, landing with both feet on the ground. She straightened up and grabbed her folder.

"Rogue went to say goodbye to Logan, he's going somewhere for a while, not sure where though," Bobby started.

"Kitty went to a class with the professor. Don't know why she wants to go to a class during lunch break…" John said.

"So what's this about Logan leaving," Cally asked.

"Not sure, but anyway…" Bobby said. "A bunched of us are going to a club in town tonight. You want to come?"

"Sure, why not." Cally smiled. The best thing to keep her mind off 'you know what' would be to go out. Maybe she could get a cookie tonight after all. Suddenly, the bell rang. Her next class was art, which she had with both Kitty and Bobby. John began to walk away to his next class, looking over his shoulder at Bobby and Cally walking inside.

"What are you working on for the sculpture project," Bobby asked Cally. Cally pursed her lips.

"Right now it looks like a blob of clay, but soon I think it may turn out to be butterfly paperweight," She said, making hand movements to show the size. "What about you?"

"I don't know," He laughed. Just as he did the bell rang. They were late and they were still far from the room.

Cally smiled. "Hang on," She said quickly, grasping Bobby's arm and closing her eyes. The shiver ran down her spine as she felt herself run through the grounds of the school. They resurfaced in front of their seats, landing safely on their feet. Kitty jumped in surprise as they landed, even squeaking a bit. Cally laughed at kitty

"That will never get old," Cally said, sitting next to Kitty and Bobby. The art class was taught by Jean. She was a really good artist, better than Ms. Linne even. Cally wet her hands in the sink and began to shape her clay. She split the clay into two pieces, and flattened one. She planned on making a butterfly that was landing on a flower, a sunflower.

The hour passed quickly and the bell rang as Cally washed the clay off her hands. She was the last student to leave and passed by Jean as she left. Jean was looking in a mirror. Cally heard her mumble something about cutting her hair.

"Bye Ms. Grey," Cally said, standing in the door way. Jean whipped around in surprise.

"Oh bye Cally," She smiled.

"You know, you would look good with short hair," She said, than left.

…

Cally walked to her room, exhausted and sweaty, still in her gym clothes. Her class with the professor got canceled, she didn't know why. She opened her door to be met with an empty room. Rogue was taking Logan's absence a little hard.

Grabbing a towel and rummaging through her drawers for clothes, she dashed out of her room and to the bathroom. It was empty. Cally smiled as she closed the door and locked it. She turned on the shower and watched the steam rise up. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was scorching hot and felt nice on Cally's back. She wet her hair, washed it. She washed the sweat and grime off her body too. When she was done, she stood there soaking up the warm water. Suddenly, the water went from hot to icy cold. She screamed and jumped out of the shower. She heard snickering outside of the door. She was done anyway. Quickly putting on a pair of black jeans and a red long sleeved shirt and throwing her hair in a ponytail, she pulled the door opened to see Bobby and Kitty laughing outside.

"That scream was classic," Kitty laughed, out of breath. Bobby was laughing too, one hand resting on the wall, on a spot that had a layer of ice on it. Cally smiled, leaning her head to the side. She looked down and tried to be flirtatious. Taking Bobby's hands, she stood really close to his face, she could see him blushing.

"You thought that was funny huh?" she said, smiling. "How about this?" She said, dropping her smile and concentrating. Energy flowed to her hands and shocked Bobby's hand and he winced. His expression when from laughing to gasping. He couldn't feel his hands anymore, they were numb. "If you can't feel your hands, you can't do anything. What a shock."

Kitty laughed even harder, grabbing her stomach. Bobby looked at Cally in disbelief. Cally just smiled and walked away back to her room with Kitty by her side.

"That was awesome!" Kitty said, reduced from laughing to just smiling. "So what are you wearing tonight?"

"Um not sure. When I left for here I just took what I could fit in my bag at the time. Half my stuff is still at home, so I don't really have anything 'club worthy' I guess," Cally told her. As she did, Kitty's face lit up. Her mouth formed a large smile, larger than before. "Kitty, are you okay? You're kind of freaking me out."

She didn't respond, she just grabbed Cally's hand and ran, making Cally lurch forward. They ran through a few walls and into Cally's and Rogue room. Cally hated the feeling she got whenever she went through something. Rogue sat on her bed, doing math homework, reminding Cally that she should probably do hers.

"Rogue we have an emergency," Kitty said, jumping on her bed next to Rogue. "Cally seems to have nothing to wear to the club tonight. From what she told me she doesn't have any make up either."

Cally knew where this was going as a rush of fear ran though her stomach. She had never been a girly girl, ever. Rogue eyed her and smiled with Kitty.

"You know what that mean, right?" Rogue said slyly. Kitty got up from the bed and did a little dance walk over to Cally.

"Make- over," Kitty sang. Cally gulped in fear. The clock said four. They weren't going to leave until at least eight thirty. She did not have a good feeling about what would happen in the next four and a half hours.

**AN: OMG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO CALLY??? That happened to me once, an ambushed makeover… scaree **

**Anyway, this is good chapter I think. The next chapter will get to the club… and guess who will show up at the Club, _**


	11. To Steel a Car

Cally tried to run out of the room, making it successfully to the door, but was stopped by Kitty grabbing her arm. She sat Cally down on a chair that was in front of Rogue's vanity set.

"Rogue keep her here. I'm going to get her some of my clothes and makeup and shoe and whatnot," Kitty told Rogue as she ran though the wall.

"Rogue, I'm scared," Cally let out a little whimper.

"Don't worry. Kitty is good at this. When I first came here, Kitty did the exact same thing to me. It isn't as scary as it seems. You'll look good when we're done, and I bet you'll have fun too," She said, putting a strand of her white hair behind her ear.

"Well I just never done this before," Cally said, clearing her throat.

"Your friends never were into makeovers?" Rogue asked. Cally bit her lip, she didn't really want to answer that. But she didn't have to, because Kitty walked through the walls, carrying a makeup case and an arm full of clothes.

"Let the fun begin," She said. Rogue smiled as she gathered the make up and turned on the curling iron.

…

Four hours felt like a half an hour to Cally. She actually had fun with this. The clock chimed as it struck eight. Kitty refused Cally to look in the mirror during this time. In fact, the mirrors had been covered. All three had makeovers done and rummaged through the clothes for an outfit. They all happened to be the same size, but Cally was really slender, so there were some that were a little loose.

Kitty pulled her hair in a ponytail with a red scarf. She tossed on a bright red tunic with a black sequined belt and black shorts. She rummaged through shoes that she brought in and took out black ankle boots. Rogue curled her hair around her face and put sparkles in her hair. She wore black pants with a black tank top what was under a see through lace green shirt and black gloves. As she walked around, her black ballet flats slapped the floor. Cally sat on the floor in regular clothes. Her hair was pulled to the side with a silver ribbon clip. Her eyes had green shadow to match her green eyes and her lips were pale and glossy.

She felt weird.

Kitty gasped, "I found it!" She held up some black and white fabric. "You should wear this Cally, you would look awesome." She tossed it to Cally, while Rogue pulled her up and led her to the closet.

"Try it on," Rogue said closing the closet door. Cally looked at the dress and scrunched her nose. She put it on and adjusted it.

"I cannot wear this," She said through the door.

"Let us see!" Kitty said. Cally opened up the door as she saw Kitty smile and Rogue gasp. Cally stepped out in a black dress. It's straps tied into a ribbon at her shoulders. The skirt switch between white and black and ended in a small ruffle at the top of her knees. She felt really uncomfortable.

"I. Cannot. Wear. This," She said. Again.

"Oh course you can. You look amazing. You can totally pull this off. Your kind of pale, but you have an amazing body. You can wear… these," Kitty said, pulling out white strapped sandals.

"Can't I just wear something else, please," Cally begged. Kitty put her pointer finger on her chin in thought. Rogue did the same.

In unison they said, "No,"

"You look amazing. There is nothing to worry about," Kitty said.

"Maybe it is too dressy for the club," Rogue said. Kitty looked disappointed but agreed. She rummaged again through the pile of clothes and pulled out something else.

"Here we are," She said tossing the clothes at Cally. She entered the closet again and changed. She felt better in this. She wore tight black Bermuda shorts and a blue strapless top that was full of sequins. Kitty gave her black strap flats that were similar to Rogue's for her to wear.

"Okay I feel better," Cally smiled.

"And you look equally fabulous," Kitty said, twirling her around. Rogue looked at the clock.

"Hey we got to go. We were supposed to meet the guys five minutes ago." Rogue said. Kitty smiled as she headed to the door with Rogue. Cally grabbed a black leather jacket as she met them.

"To tell you the truth, we are not supposed to go out without permission, so we need to be quiet," Kitty giggled at her mischief.

"Were are we meeting?" Cally asked, sneaking around the corner with them.

"In the garage." Rogue replied.

"Hold on to my hand, I'll try to travel us there" Cally held out her hand. She though that because she traveled through the ground, it sounded appropriate. Rogue hesitated before grabbing her hand and Kitty took it with excitement. Cally had never done this with three people before.

Cally closed her eyes and felt weightlessness as her spine grew cold and felt herself travel through the school and reappeared in the garage. They turned around to meet the boys standing next to a car.

"Your late," Bobby said. John and Bobby looked like they just threw on clothes, they looked good though. They probably spent all day planning on this look.

"So, Bobby, did you get the feeling back in your hands?" Cally asked laughing a bit.

Bobby just looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Well we should get going, it takes fifteen minutes to walk to the club," He said. Cally looked confused. "Normally we have Peter drive up, he's an older student. But he didn't want to come tonight."

Cally nodded, but as the group headed out she said. "Kitty can I borrow your bobby pin." Kitty looked confused as she pulled the pin from her hair and gave it to Cally. Cally opened the pin and twisted it. Then she inserted it into the lock of the car she stood near and with a bit of energy going in it, the car unlocked. She smiled in success, opened the door and slid in. "Come on."

"We can't steal this car, it's Scott's car," Kitty said, eyes wide. John didn't say anything, just smiled and got in the car. Bobby took Rogue's arm and went in too.

"Come on Kitty, if we get caught, we're going to get in trouble for sneaking out anyway," Bobby said. Kitty shrugged it off and got in the car.

"Hey how are we going to drive it without keys?" Rogue asked. Cally put the pin in the ignition and with a bolt of electricity, the car started.

"Any other questions?" Cally asked looking back in the car. Rogue smiled and shook her head. Cally smiled back and drove the car out and into the city.

**AN: I know that I said that I would get the club in this one chapter, but I needed to add this useless chapter. I promise that the next one will get to the club. Enjoy and REVIEW!!**


	12. Surprise

"I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry?" Kitty said from the back seat.

"Didn't you eat like twelve tacos at lunch?" Cally asked her.

"Plus she had those snacks when we were getting ready," Rogue threw in.

"But I am a little hungry," Bobby said. Cally nodded in agreement as she pulled into a McDonalds. She went through the drive-thru. Kitty ordered a hamburger and a large fry.

She was the only one that ordered.

As they waited for her meal to arrive, Cally spotted a group of people heading into the club across the street. It was mostly girls, but a few guys were in the midst of the group. In the middle was a girl with bright red hair. Her steps were full of life and she seemed to be the middle of attention in the group. Her hair was what caught Cally's attention though. She has only seen hair like that once, and it belonged to Se…

"Here is your meal miss," the drive-thru woman said, breaking Cally from her thought. She took the bag and tossed it to Kitty, who immediately began to engulf it. As she looked back to the club the group of people were gone, already in the club. Cally had a feeling that she knew who it was, but she really hoped it wasn't who she thought. She hoped it was just some girl who looked similar to Se…

"Came on! We need to go," Bobby said. Cally snapped back to attention as she pulled out of the McDonalds parking lot. As she pulled up to the side of the street she could feel the vibrations of the bass in her feet. She could feel the life in the club. She got out of the car, locking it with a rush of power through her finger tips. She walked up to the door with Kitty and John by her side.

It was the kind of club that was youth friendly, which basically meant it was a regular night club with a one a.m. curfew and no alcohol.

There was a big clock read 9:15. Just the perfect time too. Kitty locked arms with her as they walked into the club. Strobe lights flashed in sync with the bass of the music. The club was basically one large room lined with ribbons and color with balconies and a nice bar next to the DJ's stage. Cally had never seen a club this nice in Milwaukee. They found a table quickly, one right near the bar and dance floor. Immediately, Bobby and Rogue went out on the floor, dancing close together but not touching.

"I wish I had someone like that," Kitty said over the noise of the music. She looked at Cally with a dreamy smile on her face. Her smile grew as a new song played. "Oh I love this song. Cally dance with me," She got up and took Cally's hand.

"No," Cally started to say, but it came out as a gasp as she got tossed on the dance floor. "Kitty I can't dance."

"What are you talking about? Everybody can dance, you just need to get into the beat," Kitty replied. "Follow me, let the rhythm move your body." Cally followed Kitty's movements, swinging her hips and moving with the pulse of the music. The music suddenly switch to a faster beat, so did the movement.

After a little dancing Kitty walked away getting a drink. Cally continued dancing as someone grabbed her hand. She turned around to face John, his face lit up from the lights.

"You dance pretty well," He said, dancing along with her. The dance floor was packed with people, causing them to dance close.

"Okay people, lets slow down a bit," The DJ switch records and slowed down the tempo. John wrapped his arms around Cally's waist. For a moment Cally felt weird, but raised her arms around his neck.

…

Rogue and Bobby sat at a booth, watching the mass of people. As the crowned moved they clearly saw a couple dancing on the floor.

"Bobby, look at that," rogue said, pointing to the crowd.

"Wow." He said, looking at the couple. It was John and Cally dancing arm in arm. "I can't remember the last time he danced. Normally he just sits and flirts."

Then they heard a giggle from behind them. Rogue turned her head so her ear faced them.

"So back where I live, I basically ruled the school and there was this one girl who basically didn't talk. She was such a freak and she got moved to a freak school around here somewhere," The voice said. It then spoke in a quieter voice and the people surrounding her laughed. Rogue got up to get a soda and when she passed the group, the last thing she heard was "Cally was such a freak."

…

They were so close, Cally could feel his breath on her cheek. His arms reached to the small of her back as her arms wrapped around his neck. Their faces were close, closer than the night in the balcony.

"You know what?" He whispered in her ear. "This is the first time I have danced in a while."

"It's shows," She laughed as she bit her lips. If it was possible he seemed to be getting closer her. Their lips were inches apart. If he was going to kiss her, hopefully it would turn out better than her first kiss.

"Well well, you are the last person I would ever expect to see here," a loud voice said, making Cally and John split apart quickly. Cally's eyes widened at the girl staring back at her, and the other guy standing behind her.

It was Serena and Golding and Tristan Herald.

"Surprise," Tristan said smiling at Cally.

**AN: To be honest this is not my favorite chapter. I feel that I am dragging on. I'll keep working on it I promise! PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. You're Interested

"Yeah, big surprise," Serena smiled. Cally froze. Her past had come to haunt her. Serena circled John. "Well, it looked like you have good tastes."

Cally couldn't do this. She could face what she wanted to run away from.

"What are you doing here?" Cally asked quietly, her throat was closing up. The music was now just a low rumble.

"My Uncle William is here on business from Canada, he set us up with some good deals," She glanced at Cally, staring her down, then her gaze returned to John.

"What? Did you already find someone to replace me?" Tristan whispered in Cally's ear. She shuddered and made brief eye contact with John, who had Serena grading him like a piece of meat, then ran off, disappearing into the crowd. Tristan wasn't far behind her. John tried to find her, tried to find her blonde hair in the midst of the people. He broke away, but not before Serena caught him.

"What are you doing? What do you see in the freak? Wouldn't you rather dance with me?" Serena questioned. John found her eyes alluring. He shook his head and tried to brush her off.

"Look Sarah…"

"Serena," She corrected.

"Whatever. I'm not interested," He told her and begun to walk away. She stood on the dance floor, watching him walk away.

"Oh trust me," She said, seeing him disappear. "You will be very interested."

…

Cally walked through the maze of people, trying not to cry. Why were they here? She couldn't handle this. Not with the emotions bubbling to the surface. Since she had started the mental sessions with the Professor, she had been feeling emotions she hadn't felt in years. It was all new to her, all over again. She walked to a dead end and was caught by Tristan.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" Tristan asked her, standing over Cally. She went from torn apart to angry again. Anger was familiar to her. It was her friend in times on need.

"I kneed you in the groin for a reason," she informed him. He chuckled.

"I think you did that because there were other people around and you need to keep a certain reputation," He explained. He pulled her wrist into a more private part of the club. "But now, we are alone…" He stroked her jaw with one hand and held her wrist with the other.

"Don't touch me," she commanded, but he didn't let go. "Let me go." She grabbed his hand that was near her jaw and held it tight. She felt something in her spine. Her voice grew deep and she could feel herself slipping away. Her eyes turned white and she felt a charge of electricity run through her arm that held on to Tristan's hand.

"Cally!" She heard a voice say. She turned to normal and saw John standing there. He looked at Tristan, then took Cally's arm and pulled her away. Once they were away from Tristan and Serena, he looked at her. She held her hand on her head. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. One of the reasons I came here was to get away from them," She bit her lip. She bit so hard, she could taste the blood from her lips.

"Just try to ignore them," John told her.

"What do you think I have been doing for the past 10 years?" Cally signed. "What time is it?"

John glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Quarter to twelve."

"Ok," Cally nodded. She walked back out and towards Rogue, Bobby and Kitty. Maybe she could get through this night. There were a lot of other people in the club and if she concentrated enough, she could ignore Serena and Tristan. "I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back."

John nodded and sat down at the table. Cally walked over to the bar and ordered some sodas when Tristan stood right next to her.

"I though I told you to leave me alone," She scolded him. He smiled and dragged her out to the dance floor. She was pushed by the surrounding people and Tristan loomed over her.

"I can't leave you alone. You are so addicting," He stroked her jaw again. She had enough. She latched on to his arm, tightening her grasp. The lights and the sound flickered on and off and the sound faded. All the lights dimmed and lit up extremely fast.

Across the room, Bobby, Rogue Kitty and John stood up. They knew what was going on. They saw the crown depart in a hurry, running out of the club in fear of a power out. Cally's hair rose in static and her eyes turned white.

"Kitty, grab Cally, we need to get out of here," Rogue told her. Kitty nodded and walked up to Cally carefully and pulled at her arm. Cally turned her head to Kitty, glaring at her with her pure white eyes. Kitty stepped back in surprise then led Cally to the door.

"Come on Cally, calm down," She told Cally. The color slowly began to fade back into her eyes as the group left the club and walked to the car.

…

Serena flipped open her cell phone, Tristan stood beside her. She dialed a number and smiled when someone answered.

"Yes uncle William, it worked. Just like you said it would, maybe even better. She is just as powerful as you hoped. I could feel it," Serena chuckled. "When is this going to happen?" She asked. After she got a response, she smiled and hung up.

"I guess our work here is done," Tristan said, facing Serena.

"Yeah, we're done. My uncle is sending us our reward by home," Serena rolled her head.

"So we came to New York from Wisconsin, just to check up on one of your uncle's 'projects'?" He asked.

"Yeah, but trust me. It'll be worth it," She smiled, standing in front of Tristan and played with his collar. "Come on, we'll miss our flight."

**AN: YAY something is happening. I think that this is about halfway mark in the story. Maybe, maybe not. PLEASE REVIEW! Or I may not write anymore… how about that on your conscience. Review please. **


	14. The Ambush

Cally gripped the steering wheel as she drove off. She was very close to turning around and running over Serena and Tristan. It took every ounce of strength not to. It was a silent ride back to the institute and it was only midnight.

Getting out of the car and traveling back to their rooms took less than a minute. As soon as Rogue and Cally got into her room, she immediately changed, wiped off her make up with a wet towel, and collapsed on her bed. Her pillow still smelled like home, a mixture of the lavender soap her dad hated but used all the time, and a hint of cigarette smoke. Not a lot, but when inhaled deeply, you could smell it. Cally fell asleep, still angry, but calming down.

…

A month had passed slowly and routine was normal. Scott now taught the practice, Jean cut her hair, and Cally hadn't gone to the club since that night. She was worried she would lose control again, so she asked for more sessions with the Professor.

Sometimes she though life was much less complicated when she wasn't a mutant, or at least when she didn't know about it.

Every once in a while, Cally would overhead the professor and Scott plan to visit someone named Magneto.

Jean cut her hair, and she seemed to be on the wire. She had a hard time concentrating, even just to pick something up with her telekinesis.

Cally and John were seeing each other, secretly. If you could call it that. They wanted low profile. Everything around the institute was good.

The rest of the school went on a field trip, but Cally stayed behind. She heard of the assassination attempt on the president. When the group came home, everyone was really tense. Rumor was, a mutant did it. Cally overheard that Jean and Ororo were going to check it out in Boston.

…

Cally walked through the halls, digging through her bag looking for her notebook that she used for her class with the professor. She turned to the corner when a door opened and she was pulled in. The room was dark and she couldn't tell who was in there with her, but she had a pretty good idea.

"John I don't have ti…" she started but got cut off by a pair of lips on hers. She smiled and kissed him back. She made the small light in the room, or the supply closet, flicker on and off. She could see John's dark shadowed face. She broke their kiss and tried to push him away.

"Seriously, I have class," She giggled as he kissed her neck, which tickled her. "John stop, I mean it."

He stopped.

"Come on 'Electra'. Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because I can't just disappear before class, The Professor will get suspicious," I told him. She could see him roll his eyes. "I promise, tonight we can get together." She smiled and waved goodbye before going into a travel.

Cally reappeared next to Kitty standing outside the door to the professors office. She jumped a little as Cally appeared. Kitty leaned back against the wall, waiting.

"The class was canceled today, the professor and Scott were going somewhere," Kitty told Cally.

"If so, why are you standing here?" Cally asked in response.

"Waiting for you. If I hadn't been here, you would have just walked right in. Come on, let's go to the lounge," She said. She started walking and Cally followed. When they entered the lounge, the walked to a table that the kid that could turn into metal sat, peter, and sat down. Cally looked over at Bobby and Rogue, who were sitting on the couch, thumb wrestling. Across the table, peter showed them a picture of rogue and bobby kissing, and bobby was getting shocked. They giggled a bit, then Cally stopped. She felt a pulse, something that she hadn't felt in a while. Rogue must of felt it too, because she looked up and smiled, then ran out of the room.

Logan was back.

…

Cally sat in her, cross-legged on the bed, quietly studying so she wouldn't wake Rogue. She had her math book on her lap and was studying for the test tomorrow. She looked at the clock and closed her book. She said that she would meet John at 2 and it was 1:55. She quickly traveled to her room, put away her book and walked out of her room, meeting John in the hall way.

"I have a surprise for you," She smiled. She took his hand and closed her eyes. She concentrated, then traveled to the top of the tower, the roof of the institute. "I love the view from here."

John smiled and kissed her, "I don't think we are supposed to be up here. The professor told us not to," he looked in her eyes.

"Do you always do what you're told?" She laughed. She walked over and took out two beer's from a little cooler and rolled out two blankets. "Better drink while their cold."

He took one and sat on the blanket. Cally wrapped the other one around her shoulders and sat down next to him, resting in the nook of his arms. She opened her beer and looked up at the stars. John kissed her neck.

They sat there, drinking and cuddling, then Cally sat up straight and looked around.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I feel something weird. A pulse I never felt before," She said, furrowing her brow and placed her palm on the concrete.

"How do you do that?" John asked again.

"I feel the electric charges from all living things, or at least anything that released a charge," She moved her hand around. "Wait, I feel it. It's…"

As she said this a helicopter flew over head. Ropes dropped overhead to the ground and people slid down. They landed in front of Cally and John. She gasped as they pointed their guns at them. She grabbed Johns hand and traveled. The glass beer bottle that was in her hand was dropped when she traveled and shattered in front of the people.

…

When they landed. they were in one of the classrooms.

"Who were they?" Cally panicked.

"I don't know," he responded.

"We need to…" Cally started, but then a screaming noise filled her head. She tried to cover her ears but it still got through. John was covering his ears too, then it just stopped. "I'll go get Rogue and you get Bobby, I think we're getting ambushed."

With that they departed. Cally traveled up stairs but was caught in the rush of running students. She passed a room to see Peter fending off some guys. She ran to her room to find it empty, and her mothers necklace on her dresser, which she grabbed and put on. The other students were still rushing, probably heading to the tunnel. Cally ran out, trying to find it, but she was stopped by a group of men. Three of them fired. One caught her neck. She felt woozy, but with a run of electricity through her veins, whatever was in that dark was gone. She grew two globes of energy in her hands and threw them at the men, paralyzing one of them. She turned to run, only to meet the end of a hard object, knocking her to the ground. Everything went black. The last thing she remembered, was someone picking her up and carrying her outside.

"Well, looks like we were right. She was here," A male voice said.

…

As John and Bobby ran with rouge to find Logan, the only thing that ran though his mind was, 'where was Cally.'

They ran into the garage, steeling Scotts can again. John really hoped that Cally get away with the rest of the students.

…

A man walked through the white hallways in the basement, towards the Cerebro.

"Sergeant?" He asked.

"Most of the mutants escaped though a series of tunnels that weren't on our schematics, we have several in custody," The sergeant told him.

"How many?"

"Six sir, plus the other girl," He finished.

The man smiled, "Good job."

**AN: This was hard, extremely hard, considering I had to watch X2 in order to get the ambush scene right. But Enjoy and Review**


	15. The Truth

A fair haired woman sat at her desk, sipping her coffee and looking out the window, eyes meeting the majesty of the mountains outside. She turned to her computer and set her coffee on the coaster on the desk, then returned to typing her proposal for work. Suddenly, then phone rang, making her jump.

Her house was somewhat hollow from the lack of people and furniture, so the sound of the phone echoed through the house. Her eyes were dragged to the Caller I.D. and her heart stopped. She hadn't seen that number in over six years. She wondered how they got this number, especially since she had been in hiding for so many years. She picked up the phone cautiously and sighed before answering.

"Hello?" She asked sheepishly.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?" The voice chuckled.

"What do you want now?" She asked, her voice getting sharper.

"Right to the point, huh? Well, I thought you might want to catch up with an old friend," It said. After several sentences of silence, it continued. "Well I wanted to show you something. You will be getting an open window with a live feed from somewhere. Why don't you look at it?"

As she was told this, a window popped up on her screen, she clicked the on the window, fear shivered down her back. When the feed started playing, she gasped at what she saw.

A young girl, hands bound in chains connected to two metal rods, hung unconscious. Her hair hid her face and a silver necklace dangled from her neck. Even though her face was hidden, the woman knew who the girl was.

The woman's fear turned into anger, malice even.

"You son of a -," she swore. "You promised to leave her alone!"

"I promised a lot of things, but when she crossed my path, I had to take the advantage. You know me, I could never give up this good of an opportunity," the voice laughed. The woman slammed the phone and hung up. She quickly whipped out her cell phone and pushed the #2 speed dial, a number she hoped to never use again.

"Get me the soonest plane to Canada, near the facility, plus a few days delay and another flight to New York," She ordered. The woman hung up and ran out to her car, slamming the door and cursing.

…

When Cally opened her eyes, bright lights blinded her for a moment. She had an extreme headache. Cally tried to move her arms, but she couldn't move. She looked down, seeing her feet encased in the floor. She cranked her neck to see around her, noticing her hands bound by metal, completely covering her hands and her wrists. She sighed in pain and closed her eyes and tried to travel.

But she failed.

She looked up in a frantic panic. She was bound by metal; the room she was in was metal, so why couldn't she travel? She noticed her feet were surrounded in plastic, something she was caught in, so she couldn't travel. Electricity can't move through plastic. The only way to free her was to melt the plastic, which was possible, but it would take a lot out of her, plus she needed her hand. She worried about hot melting metal covering her hands and burning her.

"_Think Cally, think,_" She thought to herself. "_You can burn your hands and escape from here or you can wait and see the people who kidnapped you and several other students from the institute and see what they have planned for you._"

She scoffed, closed her eyes and concentrated. Cally could feel the rush of electricity run through her body, but then it was gone, nothing. She tried again, but with the same results.

This can't be good.

"Now, you don't want to waste all of your energy now. That's not good," Cally heard someone say. She looked up and saw a man walking toward her. A slick, dark haired woman followed behind him.

Cally looked away and continued to struggle against the chains.

"Sorry, no escaping, no traveling, no melting the metal," he explained. Cally ignored him and still pulled at her restraints. "In fact, I think you should stay a while.'

Cally had enough. "Why?!?" she practically screamed. "What possible reason could you have to knock me unconscious and trap me in a large metal… thing…" she was at a loss for words.

"Well, I want to think of it as a reunion of sorts. My name is William Stryker, and years ago I worked with a woman who disappeared. But I found her, and you might know her," He explained. Cally felt confused. He looked at the other woman and she held out a small DVD player. He pressed the play button, and it began to play. Cally watched as a woman worked in a hospital. She rushed around, busy. When the camera caught her face, Cally gasped. The woman looked just like her.

"You see, that woman right there is your mother," He clarified.

"No that is impossible, she's dead," Cally told him.

"No, you see, she didn't want a mutant daughter, so she left. She didn't want you," He smiled. Cally growled and tried to lunge at Stryker, but she couldn't reach. She tried as hard of she could, but any attempt to do anything, drained her. Stryker got up, leaving the DVD running.

"So what, you kidnapped me and several others just to tell me that my mother left me and is alive. I doubt that's the only reason," Cally told him, exhausted.

"You are so smart, just like your mother. I suppose you're right. I see your 'talents' as something I can use to help me, finish something I started long ago. All I needed was a power source," He explained, gesturing to Cally when he finished.

"Then what?" Cally asked, fearing the answer.

"Well by then, you should be dead," Stryker finished, laughing a bit. After that, Stryker and the other woman left. Cally felt a million emotions flowed through her mind at once, some she hadn't felt in a long time. Anger, even though it was always seemed to be at the top, seemed it suffocate by the rush.

Cally's eyes were drawn back to the DVD player. The film was almost done and the last words stung her mind. There were two women on the screen, her mother and another fair haired woman. The other woman asked her something and her response was loud and clear.

"Yes, I have a daughter. I haven't seen her in years, due to… security reasons. I have someone check up on her now and again. I couldn't be more proud of her."

**AN: SURPRISE. CALLY'S MAMA IS ALIVE! YAY! I had no clue how this chapter is. It isn't the best one I have written and I had no idea how to write this. I hope it isn't too confusing. Please review and tell me if there is anything I can do to make this chapter better. **


	16. I want My Chance

Drip.

"Ahhhhh," a scream echoed through the room.

Drip.

Buzz.

Drip.

Buzz.

Drip.

Drip.

More screams broke through the sudden silence.

Cally struggled and wrenched in pain. Every time something needed power, it drained her dry. It left her feeling tired. She could barely keep her eyes open. Sweat dripped heavily from her head and she hung loosely from her chains. The DVD player had stopped, and it was centered on a full body view of her mother. The date frozen at the bottom of the screen was from about six years ago, a few months after her mother supposedly 'died', or at least a few months after she disappeared. She was amazed at how much she looked like her mother. Now she understood her fathers lack of affection.

_The little girl stood and looked at her father, but her father refused to make eye contact. He just lost the love of his life. It hurt him so much to look at his little girl, because it was like looking at a carbon copy of his love. _

BUZZZZZ

Cally cringed at she felt all energy drain from her body, another surge, another need for power. She could feel the pulse of the electricity escaping from her body and she could see the blue glow as the lighting formed electricity flowed up the chains to conductors on the ceiling of the room. Her hair was damp and she smelled a little. She hated the smell of body odor. She was not a very religious person, but she hung her head and prayed for a miracle.

…

The fair haired woman walked off the little plane in a little airport a few miles west of Alkali Lake. She wrapped her thick parka around her and held her phone to her ear. She was arguing with the person on the other side of the line.

"What do you mean I don't have access to the base? That makes no sense, I have the proper papers. Gah! Whatever. Okay fine. You know what? Get me to the nearest radio video broadcasting tower and try to connect it to the lab, we need to find her. Just do whatever you can until I get there," She told whoever what on the other side. She hung up and spotted the cab waiting. A man stood outside on the driver side. He held a large white sign that said JEN C. D. RUSH

_When Jen left, she never wanted to forget her past, but changing her name was completely necessary. When she changed her name, she kept enough of it to hold on to her past, that she may soon go back to it. So she changed her name to the nearest name to her original. Instead of Jen C. DeRush, she was now Jen C. D. Rush.._

"Hey Jennie. Long time no see," the man smiled.

"Hey Sean, thanks for doing this for me," she smiled back, sliding into the backseat of the car.

"Yeah, well after what you did for me before you left, I owe you one," He replied, scratching a long scar on his left temple. Sean got into the drivers seat, revved up the engine and drove off.

After arriving at the station, Jen marched up the stairs to the broadcasting room. A short redhead stood up as Jen entered the room. Jen walked straight to the consol with the little redhead right behind her.

"Jen, we tried connecting to the cameras and stuff, but we couldn't get past the firewall. We tried the passwords you gave us, but none of them worked. We even got Jared, that hacker you told us about, but he couldn't get it either."

"We'll then, good thing I'm here," Jen sighed and quickly tied her long blonde hair in a ponytail at the base of her neck. She leaned over the consol and slid the headphones to her ears. A plain blue screen popped up asking for a password. "Are you sure non of the passwords worked?"

The redhead nodded. Jen blew her blonde bangs out of her face. She slammed her fist into the keyboard and watched the blue screen fuzz up with static. After a few seconds a green screen popped up that said _Access granted. _Jen smiled in success. That is what happens when people don't bother to change the technology after many years. The people around her looked at her in amazement.

"Now, get me connected to the video and audio in the base. I want to be broadcasting in there in no less than five minutes," She ordered. The room was then buzzing with activity, following orders from an old friend.

…

"How many students were taken?" Jean asked. She limped, leaning on Scott.

"I thought it was seven," Scott replied.

"I only sense six in the containment room. One is missing," She told him.

"You don't know where that one is?" Scott looked at her worryingly.

Jean rubbed her temple and concentrated. "A few rooms down from the second Cerebro. There is another sealed door. Someone is in that room. I…I can't really tell who it is, but they are in extreme pain."

…

"Jen!" The little redhead called. Jen looked up from another consol that she worked at. "We're connected. We have limited access, but I was able to find the room that your daughter is in. We have visual and audio on both sides"

Jen walked over to the redhead and snatched the headset from the woman's hand. She placed it on her head and watched the screen come to life in front of her. After six years of disappearance, she is getting a chance to talk to her daughter. The screen portrayed the girl hanging limply from her chains and her hair completely covered her face because her head hung low. Jen hoped she wasn't too late. She sincerely hope she would get her chance.

She took a deep breath and held the microphone piece next to her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and asked "Cally?"

**AN: Hey! I can feel that we are getting close. Can you feel it? I admit, the past few chapters have not been that good. (At least to me. It may be completely different to you, What do you think??) I am going somewhere with this so please hand on. Bear with me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Gone

-1Cally whipped her head up, flipping her hair over her shoulders. Her ears twitched. She swore that she just heard her name.

"Cally? Can you hear me?" The voice came out from the midst. The voice was familiar to Cally. She looked around and saw a television, a small screen that showed a middle aged woman, who looked just her. The woman's expression was full of worry. "Cally? Please, are you okay?"

The woman's large green eyes twinkled and her blonde hair curled at the end, and her bangs fell against her pale skin. The screen of the television, mounted on the wall across from her, illuminated the room. Cally could see the woman, and the woman was her mother.

Cally's eyes filled with tears. "Mom?" she cried. That was a word she hadn't used in a long time.

"Cally? Cally! Oh my god!" Cally saw her mother's expression softened.

"What are you doing?" Cally questioned, her voice uneven. Her chest collapsed with every breath.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked.

"I mean, what are you doing here, why aren't you dead?" Cally exhaled. She was hysterical.

"Cally, I made a horrible mistake, but I can't explain now. Trust me I will get you out of here," Her mother told her. She turned her head to the side and ordered, "Get me more access, I want to get into the central controls."

Cally looked at the pair of eyes that were staring at her through the screen. "Why did you do it?"

"Cally, I…" Jen started. She didn't get a chance to finish, she was interrupted by a piercing scream.

Cally felt like her head was ripping apart. There was a loud intense sound ringing in her head. There was so much pain, she couldn't keep control. Her powers were going ballistic, blue bolts of energy whizzed all around the room, her arms burned. The buzzing electricity was moving all round the room, making a huge energy deposit at the top of the room. Cally shook violently, her hair flew around her and rose from the amount of static friction around her.

…

"Cally! CALLY!" Jen screamed. "What is going on?" All she could see was Cally screaming and shaking. She turned to the little red head, who was sitting at another monitor

'I… I don't know. There is a m…major power flooding going on in a…a room no…not far from your daughter. I am guessing that i…it is the second Cerebro that Stryker was b…building. I recovered the… the reports earlier. He was using it to try to dest…roy the mutant race," The woman quickly stuttered, her voice full of worry.

"Can you cut power to the base, maybe we can stop it." Jen told her. Her brow lowered in anger. Why couldn't she do anything?

"No… I… I don't have access," the woman shrunk back. Jen hit the table in front of her in vicious anger. One hand rubbed her forehead in frustration while the other one trembled on the table

"Then get Cally out of there, get her restraints off!" Jen barked. Startled by the sharpness of Jen's voice, the woman turned suddenly to her computer and began typing furiously. Her fingers hit the keys so hard because of her nervousness, everyone could hear the clink of the keyboard. The computer beeped and the woman smiled in success.

"Done! The command is being sent now." The woman told Jen. She exhaled, her face turned from a happy expression to one of wonder. "What can we do now?" her voice softened.

Jen sighed in anxiety. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," she said quietly, closing her eyes. Tear welled up in her eyes and pushed against her eyelids. Her throat tightened and she swallowed hard. She couldn't bear to loose her daughter. Not against the people she swore to protect Cally from. Not now.

…

Restraint gave way, along with the holding on her feet, with a loud _CLANK_. She dropped to her knees and toppled over, crawling away in agony. Her arms ached, her legs ached, her fingernails ached, everything ached.

Cally wreathed in pain. Her body coiled in a small ball, shivering and shaking in sheer pain. She held her hands to her temples and over her ears, hoping that the pain could stop. Cally's ears stung. Her knees were crawled up to her chest. She screamed more, her nail dug into her head, hoping to block the pain in her brain with more pain from her skull. Since she was no longer attached to her restraints, she wasn't being drained of any power, but electricity still escaped from her, crawling and bouncing like little centipedes over the floor and up the walls. Cally's breathing was heavy and rapid. Her back arched and she rolled, doing whatever she could, trying to ease the pain.

Then as quickly as the pain started, it stopped.

Cally returned to laying on her back. Her chest raised up and down from her breathing. All the pain was gone. She sat up and wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat there, regaining her strength. She pressed her palms to the floor, trying to recapture the power that left her before. She could see the faint blue glow as electricity flowed back into her body. She felt better, stronger, but not completely recharged.

…

Jen had taken off her headphones and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see Cally be in pain.

"It stopped, something had interfered with the second Cerebro. All power has been released. I am opening up the door to Cally's room," The redhead said, pushing buttons and flipping switches furiously.

Jen burst out of her chair and pushed the headphones to her ear. She looked at the screen, seeing Cally sitting down.

'Cally?" She asked. The young girl turned around, got up and half jogged to the camera screen. The television on her side must of acted as the camera too. "Listen to me. Go. I'll meet you at the institute later. I promise," Jen said in a soft voice. Cally didn't say anything. She touched the camera and looked longingly into the lens, then ran out of view.

Jen sat back in her chair and took off the headphones.

"What now Jennie?" She heard Sean say from behind her. She swiveled around in her chair. She faced Sean, the redhead, and four other of her former workmates.

"Did you book that flight to New York that I asked for?" Jen asked. The redhead nodded. "Book enough seats for all of us. I want you to come with me. We are all going to New York."

…

Cally exited the room and ran into Scott, carrying a limping Jean. Behind them was Storm, the professor, a new blue guy, and several of the other kids who had been kidnapped.

"Cally, where were you?" Scott asked her. "Why weren't you with the others?"

"I guess they saw me as their own personal batterie to charge The cerebro thingy," She explained.

"Come on, Let's get out of here," Jean said. Cally nodded and went along with the group. The walked quickly through the maze of the building until they found the larger room that provided their exit. Cally was next to a little girl, probably no older than seven or eight years old. Her eyes were droopy and she walked slower than the rest of them, sometimes having to run to catch up again. She looked exhausted. She had bare feet and her body shivered. Cally looked down at her sock covered feet.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Cally asked her. The girl looked up at her and smiled faintly. She held up her arms and Cally picked her up, surprised at how light she was. The girl sniffed and scrunch her nose.

"You kind of smell," she said. Cally laughed lightly.

"Yeah I know," Cally replied. The group ran into the large room, heading toward the spill way. Just as they got to the large circular tunnel, the door shut.

"You don't want to go that way, trust me," A gruff voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Logan, with his hand in the door control panel, the panel smoking. He looked a little banged up, but Cally could see him healing himself. A loud noise came through the door. They all looked at it and jumped as it banged and water sputtered though the cracks. Cally jumped back. Logan ripped his claws out of the control panel. "Come on, there is another way out of here."

They followed him through tunnels until they reached a door. When Logan opened it, light flooded through, blinding them for a moment. The wind was chilled and icy. Cally could feel the air bite her ears. They walked through the snow, the cold wetness seeped through Cally's socks, but it didn't bother her. The little girl in her arms shivered. They walked up the hill and stopped. Logan looked around in disbelief, holding one of the kids in his arms. They were all standing on a hill, looking over the mountains and the lake.

"The helicopter was right here!" He shouted.

They continued walking in the snow. Somebody before had commented that the entire dam was about to blow, which put a bit of pressure on time.

"Look!" one of the kids yelled, pointing to the sky. The black X-jet rose from the trees and circled in they sky. It began to land, but was still turning and landed with a tremor. Storm handed the professor to the blue guy and they teleported out of sight. Cally watch as they all began running to the X-Jet. The platform lowered and Cally carried the girl inside. She net Bobby, who was helping to get everyone in. Cally smiled at Bobby and he smiled at her. She set the little girl down, and looked at Rogue who looked terrified. She must have flown the X-jet. Everything around Cally, seemed to speed up. She wasn't paying attention, everything happened in a hurry. The professor said something to Scott about Washington. Wolverine came in, holding a kid and handing him off to Bobby, then talked to Jean The loading ramp shut closed. Everyone sat down and buckled up. But something was wrong.

By the sound of things, nothing in the jet worked. Storm and Scott sat at the controls, doing whatever they could, but nothing was responding. Rogue piped in.

"Hey has anyone seen John?" She asked.

"Pyro?" Logan responded. "Where the hell is he?"

Jean looked forward and spoke "He is with magneto," She said in a soft voice. Even though she voice could hardly be heard, Cally heard it crystal clear. Her heart sank, her pale skin got even whiter. Rogue looked at Cally, Bobby did too. They were both thinking the same thing. Everything around Cally drowned in her heartbeat and the vibrations she heard from the ongoing activity. She could feel it in her ears. The motion onboard the jet sounded like it was drowned in water. She couldn't really hear anything. Storm was worrying about something about the Jet. Cally could feel the vibrations of the oncoming water from the broken dam. John was gone. Someone had opened the ramp. Everyone was so preoccupied that no one noticed it, but Cally did. She jerked her head up and looked around. Everyone was there. Everyone except Jean.

"Jean," The professor said quietly. Cally was surprised that they hadn't noticed sooner. Maybe she should of said something before.

"Hey where is Jean?" Logan asked. The professor rolled his head to the side.

"She is outside."

"Jean!" Scott shouted. Cally just looked at her feet. Jean had left the Jet, sealed the door. Everybody in the jet was jerked foreword. People in the jet were yelling. All the controls in front went from dead to alive with light.

"No! We are not leaving! Lower the ramp!" Scott shouted. His voice wavered. Cally could tell he was on the verge of crying. Cally's feet vibrated. She felt the tsunami like force of the water rushing towards them. She could feel Jean limping away from the jet. She could feel the pieces of debris from the dam falling and hitting the ground or the water. She felt the countless tree's crack from the wall of water coming towards them. Her senses went berserk.

"Lower it! Lower it!" Scott was screaming furiously.

"I can't," Storm gasped.

Then everyone jerk side ways. Cally didn't understand. She felt water rushing all around them , they should be under water. Then it clicked. Jean was using her telekinesis to hold the water back.

"She is controlling the jet!" Storm yelled. Scott was frantic. He rushed to the window and saw for himself, jean standing there, holding back the water Logan asked if the blue guy, who's name was Kurt, if he could teleport to get her. Kurt couldn't, he said that she wasn't letting him. Then Logan turned to Cally and shook her out of her daze.

"Can you get her?" He asked Cally. Cally closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I can't, she is blocking me too," Cally told him. "Even if I could, there is too much interference with the water, if I did travel, I could get lost in the water and never come back."

Scott's face was torn. The professor started talking, like he was being controlled by Jean. "I know what I am doing." He said. "This is the only way." Scott whipped back to the professor and knelt beside him.

"Jean?" He asked, his voice scared. "Listen to me. Don't do this!"

"Goodbye," was Jean's last words.

"No, no, no," Logan yelled.

Before Cally knew it they were airborne. Jean was left, probably drowned in the rushing waters below. Everyone's face was solemn.

"She's gone…" Logan quietly said. "She's gone…" He said louder. Cally looked at Scott, his face was crushed. Cally felt a tickle under her nose, one she got before she cried. Scott burst,

"NO! Don't say that!" Scott shrieked. "We got to go back." His voice went from angry to a plea.

"She is gone," Logan said calmly.

'NO!" Scott screamed again. He said no again in a small voice. No one said anything. Cally shut her eyes to prevent tears falling out like the water from the escaping dam. Scott collapsed in Logan's arms, crying in pain

She's gone, she's gone…" Scott repeated. Logan said it too.

A voice came out of the silence.

"The lord is my shepherd…" Kurt recited a prayer. Cally had a hard time knowing what he was saying through his accent, but she bowed her head.

The X-Jet flew up and away from Alkali Lake, heading in the direction of New York.


	18. Trust Me

"Cally, as soon as we get back,, can you take all the others back to the institute?" The Professor asked her. Cally looked up from her feet. Her eyes fell to the back of the professor's head.

"Sure thing," She answered. The professor turned his head around and looked at Cally, her hair damp and her face blotchy.

"We need to do something in Washington, after that, we can talk," He told her. A small smile glided on Cally's lips. She was glad that he was there always to talk. He didn't even see what happened, but he knew, and for some reason, that comforted her. She wondered though, when her mother was going to be there. She strained her neck, her hair falling over her shoulders, to look at the window, but the only saw clouds. Disappointed about the view she turned her next to see the blue guy, Nightcrawler, or Kurt, sitting next to her.

"Hi," She said. 'I'm Cally DeRush.'

He smiled at her Introduction. "My name is Kurt Wagner. But when I was in the Circus, I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler," He pronounced.

"You're a teleporter?"

"Yes. What can you do?" He asked in his accent.

"Control a power flow of lightning. I can be a battery of sorts. I can travel with the electronic current, and some other stuff. Did your circus ever go to Wisconsin?" She questioned.

"We went a lot of places. I remember a place with lots of cows and it was very cold. I think we went to the capital named Madison. Is that it?" He explained.

She laughed a bit. "Yeah I think so. I used to love to go to the circus. I think I might of saw your show. I was little, maybe too little to remember, but I remember asking my dad and my mom how the blue guy did what we did. My dad said that he was different, and my mom said that he was different in a special way. I think that it was you." She told him. She saw a smile grow on his face too.

The Jet landed in the basketball court and the ramp of the jet lowered with a _hiss_. Cally fumbled with her seatbelt. Her hands were a bit shaky. She sighed and closed her eyes, then traveled out of her chair, resurfacing right next to the ramp. She and the other kids walked down the ramp. When she turned around, The Professor, a distraught looking Scott and Logan, Rogue, Bobby and Kurt all waved goodbye.

"The others still might be in the tunnels. If you go into my office and press the green button under the desk and speak into the microphone, let them all know that it is safe for them to come out," The Professor told her. Without another word the ramp closed, the Jet came to life and lifted out of the hanger. Then it flew out of view into the sky, hidden by the mass of clouds. Cally turned, facing the other seven kids. None of them were over the age of fourteen.

"Ah, why don't you all go to your rooms, take a shower and stuff," Cally told them. They nodded and silently walked into the white hallway towards the elevator. Cally walked with them and as the kids entered the elevator, she placed her hand on the wall and traveled, landing right in front of the professor's office. Turning the brass knob, she shoved the large door open and stumbled in. Cally carefully stepped in and walked around to the back of the desk and stared at the large black leather chair. She tipped her head and glanced under the desk. Her finger glided to the array of colored buttons. There was blue, purple, yellow, red, black, white and some other colors. She found green and reached for it, pushing it with her index finger. When she looked up, the light on the microphone connected to the sound system through out the school was lit up. She leaned over, hovering a few inches above the microphone.

"Ah, hi everybody. This is Cally, everything is good, you can come out now," She spoke clearly. She could hear herself through the hum of the speaker system. Suddenly, a section of a wall swished open, sending a slight breezed at Cally. Some students came out, crawling out of the crawl space and into the office. They looked at Cally. One, a little boy about twelve years old smiled at her.

"Where is the professor?" He asked her. Cally rubbed the back of her shoulder and neck, fingering the little scar left over from the training in the Danger room a while back.

"Ah, he is gone right now. They all went to Washington, but they will be back soon enough," She explained. The little boy nodded and walked out with the rest of the students. Cally turned to see another person come out of the space. It was Peter, the one who could turn metal. Cally didn't know him very well, considering that they had almost every class together. He walked up to her, and he towered over her over a foot.

"What happened?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Those people took us to Canada… we lost Jean," It was all she could say. Peter looked down, then stepped foreword and put his hand on Cally's shoulder.

"Are you okay? You look a little ruff," He looked at her. She though for a moment.

"I'm a little shaken up. Thanks, but you should not tell girls that they look rough, no matter how true it may be," She told him. Cally turned on her heel and out of the office. There was a buzz through the hall, all the students that went into hiding, going back to their rooms. Everything was a blur. Cally stalked up the stairs slowly, wrapping her arms around her. When she got to her room, she clutched a towel that hung on the dresser, then walked a few doors down to the bathroom. Cally walked in and closed the door behind her. After opening the shower curtain, she twisted the knob, letting the water run through the shower-head. Her clothes smelled, she might just through them away after. When she stepped into the shower, as soon as the scalding water hit her bare skin, she broke down in tears. Jean was gone, John had left her without even a word. Her mother was alive, but who knew what was true anymore. She hadn't talked to her father for over a month, she didn't even know what had happened to him. Before she left home, she swore she saw a car go up to her house, something she didn't recognize.

She scrubbed violently, trying to get off whatever she could. Her arms were turning red from the mixture of scrubbing and the hot water. When she was done, she wrapped the towel around her and ran carefully back to her room, only a couple doors down. She got in, grabbed clothes and dressed quickly in a crisp white long sleeved shirt, baggy blue jeans and a green belt. She put her necklace around her neck and brushed her hair, putting it into a ponytail at the bottom of her skull. She looked at the mirror in front of her. At a glance, she looked normal, a typical blonde girl, but if she looked closely, she could see her red, puffy eyes, tired and worn. She brushed through the snarls in her hair, letting it hang loosely on her shoulders, curling a bit at the ends. Cally, tucked her hair behind her left ear but one little piece of her bang didn't stay. Not that is mattered.

She stepped back from the mirror until her calves hit the end of the bed, then fell, caught by the soft feather comforter that covered her bed. Cally looked at the ceiling and at the black marks that occasionally appeared because of a few sleepless nights when she threw pencils up and occasionally had them stick up there. Cally's eyes began to drift closed when a ringing surprised her. She turned on her side and threw her arm over the side of the bed, clutching her cell phone. She hadn't used her phone since she had got there. She recognized the number immediately. Flipping it open, she brought her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Cally, it's your dad," a voice said.

"Yeah, I figured. You know, caller ID," She said back.

"Oh, right," he responded.

"Why did you call?" She asked.

"I received a call from the professor a few minutes ago, he said for me to come to the school. Is something wrong? I am on a plane and will be there in a few hours. What is this about? Are you okay?" His voice was full of worry, it sounded the way she remembered it. She hadn't heard that voice in a while, ever since her family was actually together.

Cally exhaled and smiled. "Dad, I am fine, and once you get here, you'll understand. Trust me."

**AN: Simple chapter, not much action, but it contributes in it's own very awesome special way. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	19. Reminisce

Cally snapped her phone shut and relaxed her head down on her pillow, exhaling deeply. She tried so hard to concentrate on the good things. Her mom is alive; her dad is coming to visit. Slowly, but surely, whatever they had did to her six years ago at her 'appointment' had begun to wear off and she was becoming as normal as she could be. Her emotions were returning at an acceptable rate, and now, it seemed like everything was coming back into place.

But she couldn't help but wonder, what was going to happen after this?

Her mother was coming back. The whole reason why she went to the Institute was to escape the void of a life that she lived before. But now... she didn't know what was to happen next. She felt like she had so many unanswered questions, but none came to mind. Slowly, Cally drifted asleep, her eyes fluttered shut. Before she did, one thought still haunted her.

John.

A tear slid out of her closed eyes. She remembered the day that they first say each other. She remembered the dangerous look in his eyes as he looked her up and down, her first day at the school. She thought of the night on the balcony, when she accidentally blew up the tree, which somehow she never got in trouble for. Then there was the jealous look in his eyes when Cally walked off with Bobby, laughing and walking to art class. The way he protected her the night at the club with Tristan.

Then there was the day when he kissed her. A week after the club.

_Cally sat underneath the tree in the back courtyard, watching the rush of the other students. Some played basketball, others just sat outside and ate their lunches. Cally held her sketchbook on her lap and her pencil in her right hand. She wanted to draw something, but she just couldn't. Something had changed at the club, but she couldn't pin it. _

_She stared at the blank page. Never had she had nothing to draw. Cally swiped the pencil across the page, making one single line running the page. Nothing. She drew another line, making it intersect the other line. Nothing. She exhaled sharply, tore the paper in half, then again, tossing them up angrily in the air. She hated having no inspiration._

_A sudden shadow loomed over her, blocking the sun._

"_You look angry," A voice came from in front of her. She looked up and saw John leaning over her. His features were shadowed and almost dark. He turned around and sat next to her, brining one leg up to his chest and taking out his Zippo, lighting and snapping it shut. Cally just looked at him, half a smile was on her face, just in wonder. _

"_Wait! Don't move," She said. Her eyes darted quickly from John to her sketchbook. Her hand was a flurry, drawing quickly. She didn't have too much time to make it look realistic, so she settled for a more anime style of drawing. She finished, handing it to John. It was his profile, part of his knee, the way his elbow balanced on his knee, holding the Zippo lit, that was her inspiration. _

"_That looks… awesome," John said, his words simple. Cally smiled widely and blushed. She tucked her hair behind her ear, except for the little piece over her right eye that fell out of place. She hated the pale skin, it showed blushing too easily. _

"_It's not that good. If I had more time than I could have done better," She shyly said. _

"_No, I think it's perfect," he said, or whispered, it didn't matter. Cally couldn't really hear him over the heartbeat that was drowning her ears. She couldn't hear anything. _

_John leaned forward and, ever so slightly, touched her lips with his. It was almost like they were barely touching, the contact was at a minimum, like he didn't want to hurt or insult her. She felt her heartbeat rise and her eyes were closed lightly. There was a tingly feeling in her arm, it tickled. _

_Then John broke their contact. Cally's eyes were still closed for a second and when she opened them, she found John staring back at her, his brown eyes large, but there was something else. John smiled a bit, then got up and walked away, glancing over his should her at Cally again, then disappeared inside. _

_Cally looked down, little bolts of electricity bounced around her fingers and around her arm. Cally pulled the blue sweater she had on tighter around her shoulders and smiled. There was a warm, almost bubbly feeling in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this._

_It felt great. _

Cally shut her eyes, stopping the tears from burning her cheeks. How could he do this to her? He had been her inspiration.

Anger boiled up in her. She felt betrayed and hurt, despite the good things, her mother coming back. On the nightstand was her sketch pad and a corner of a paper stuck out. She sat up on the bed, swung her legs over and got up, her legs aching, and reached for it.

She grabbed it and looked at the lines that were on there, the picture of John she had drawn that day. It looked so sloppy. Cally's fingers tightened and they ached. She crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. She turned around violently, feeling her hair whip her cheeks and stuck out two fingers. A cool rush zipped down her arm and pooled at the tips of her fingers, releasing a bolt of lightning that flew through the air. The blue bolt flashed for a moment before being absorbed into the paper, making it explode in a million invisible pieces. It all happened so fast.

Memories were something Cally never really got to have, as a child she never did anything memorable. Most of her life was a dull blur, like the faceless drawings in her sketch book. Now she was getting a new life and a new chance to live. But there was always going to be this memory to reminisce. There was always going to be John lingering in the back of her mind as the first guy she ever really cared for. He was the key to her emotions. Now, he was gone, he had betrayed her, she didn't know how to handle this.

Cally grew up in a dangerous neighborhood. There was one rule that always stuck in her mind, because it was necessary for survival.

_Let no one cross you. If they do, it's your turn. _

**AN: Okay the last line will be explained later. So be patient! Okay enjoy this chapter, more of a memory than an actual chapter. You know, Cally in this chapter almost reminds me of Azula from Avatar. Hehehe**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	20. I Love You, I Missed You

Just as Cally closed her eyes, a knock on the door make her shoot back up. She looked over to the door, and watched as it quietly open, revealing Rogue. She walked in slowly and looked at Cally. Neither said a word. There was only silence.

¡K

A blue car drove up to the large brick school and into the visitor parking driveway. There was a bronze plate they had passed with a profile engraving of the schools owner and it read _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters._

¡§Is this the place?" A male voiced asked. He had always been skeptical when it came to large brick buildings. No one really knew why.

There was a feminine sigh. "Yeah Sean, it is. You can wait here, or you can go home, if you want," She said in a monotone voice.

"Or… I can go in with you," He suggested. Jen looked at him, her large green eyes shining.

"You really want to walk into a nest of mutants? I thought you were afraid of them and that was why you decided to join when we were creating the drug," she told him. He twisted his head and shoulders around, looking at her. She sat in the back of the car, nervous and hands on her lap.

"Well that was before I met Cally. You were so sure about what you were doing and if you had no second thoughts about protecting her. I guess my image about mutants was skewed. And I still owe you for what you did back in the day," he responded, scratching the long scar that ran down his temple.

"Sean, I haven't seen her in almost seven years. What if she hates me?" She asked him, her face full of worry.

"Well the last time I checked you didn't care whether or not people hated you."

"This is different," She explained. "She is my daughter, I abandoned her, I did what my brain told me too when it was in solving mode. Everything else told me to stay and protect her from everything."

"It was because you left that they left her alone for so long. We both knew that they were going to get her sooner or later, but because you left you were able to do the right thing. The base in Canada was old and we were able to get into it. We wouldn't have been able to do that earlier while there was so much security and we wouldn't of able to do it later for fear of being too late. You did whatever you could and it worked, neither of you are dead. That is what you wanted, right? For both of you to be alive and well?" he asked her. She nodded her head like a little girl.

"I hope she can forgive me. From what I have learned, she hated her father for a while," Jen sighed.

"Girls are supposed to hate their father, trust me. I had two sisters of my own. But girls have a special connection with their mothers. At least, I think," He said plainly.

"God Sean, I hope your right," She bit her lip and fingered the door handle. "Do you want to come in with me?"

Sean smiled. "I would love to."

¡K

Rogue sat on her bed, looking at Cally, who was lying face down on hers, her face buried in the pillow. Cally turned her head, looking at Rogue.

"Almost seven years," were Cally's only words.

"Professor said that there was a car outside. Are you ready?" Rogue asked. Her voice was soft and soothing. Cally got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Rogue, are we friends?" Cally asked.

"Yeah, Of course. Why do you asked?"

"Well I have only been here for, what, two months. I haven't gotten to know everyone real well. What would happen if I leave?" Cally slouched.

"We are still going to be friends. But what makes you think that you're going to leave?" Rogue asked her brow low on her eyes.

"I don't know. After everything that has happened, I don't know what to think anymore. Everything has gotten so complicated," Cally confessed.

"What mutant's life isn't complicated? You haven't been here for that long, but I know that you do have friends. Kitty, Bobby, me and a whole bunch others. Peter kind of likes you too." She told her.

Cally though about this hard. She was forgotten by so many people, back at her old school, she wasn't even recalled. She didn't want to be forgotten at the only place she felt she belonged.

...

Ashton DeRush hated being late to anything. His job always demanded that he got to his destination on time, and that allowed him to get the fastest transportation possible. He had even been able to travel with Air Force One before. He gripped the steering wheel tight until his hands were white and blue from lack of circulation.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. Cally had sounded fine on the phone. So why did he have this sinking feeling that was gnawing at his stomach?

He got off of the main road and into the visitor driveway of the Xavier Institute. He had been here once before. There was a navy blue car in the driveway, dark in absence. He stopped, turned off the car and sat. Who else was here in to visit?

He adjusted his blue sport coat and loosened his tie. It suddenly felt too tight, chocking him and making him almost hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Ashton, you were always too nervous," A feminine voice said, muffled. Ashton recognized the voice, he took a sharp breath in. Ashton looked up and sat someone sitting on the hood of his car. He couldn't see the face, but the body was familiar. The blue sleeve was cut off at the elbows and the hand was slender. There was a silver ring on her ring finger with three diamonds in a triangle fashion. Her legs were covered in long black fabric, nice pants, and her feet had on black heels.

The ring he had seen before. He had it custom made by a ring maker in Paris, an old collage friend of his. He had given it to his wife on the cool spring night he had proposed to her on the lake. Ashton drew a deep breath and opened the car door. He got out, turned around and saw the back of the woman who was sitting on his car. Her dark blonde hair was long down her back, curling at the end, right underneath the shoulder blades. A knot formed in his stomach and there was a large lump in his throat. His nose tickled, the way it does when someone is about to cry.

"Why did I have the feeling that you were never dead?" He asked in a soft voice. He swallowed the lump, but that made the knot in his stomach bigger.

Her tone was a bit harsh, as if defending herself. "I did what I had to do, for her. It was all for her."

"You always thought about other people and never took the time to think about you. How have you been?" He asked her. He was still standing on the one side of the car, but she had gotten up. Now standing, her back turned to him.

"I am fine. Now, at least," She turned to the man she loved. He looked at her with his wide brown eyes. She looked just the same as she did six, almost seven years ago. Her green eyes were wide, her face slender and her hair surrounded her face. It was hard to believe that she was dead, according to the state records. Part of him couldn't believe it, but somehow he always new she was still here. That was why he loved her.

"You are too stubborn to die. Too smart. You would have found a way out of it," Ashton told her. Jen smiled and lightly laughed as tears filled her eyes. He smiled too, walked up to Jen and slid his hand around her neck and kissed Jen. Softly, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you and I missed you."

"I love you too," She said, chocking back tears. "Let's go see our daughter."

Then together, hand in hand, Jen and Ashton DeRush walked away from the cars and into the Institute.


	21. She's My Mommy

There was a knock on the door. It opened and Ororo walked in, her white hair spilled out.

"Cally, your parents are here." She said. Ororo had always been so nice.

"Wait, did you say 'parents'? Both of them are here?" Cally asked in a small voice. Ororo nodded and opened the door wider. Cally got up and looked at Rogue , who sat on her bed.

"Come on," Ororo told Cally. Cally shifted the sleeves of her long white shirt and walked out the door. Ororo walked right behind her.

As Cally walked the long wooden hallway, she felt similar to the first day of school. Nervous, afraid and totally oblivious of what was about to happen. Except this time, she knew what was down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Ororo asked her. She had a nice soft voice, it was comforting to Cally.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... nervous," Cally confessed.

"We will be here for you," Ororo told her. She smiled and looked at Ororo, who was smiling back at her in a very motherly way. The two stood in front of the large door, the door that lead to the professors office. Cally's chest tightened up and she found it hard to breath. Her hand rested on the door knob, her hand was shaking.

This was it. Her father, who she had resented for so long, and her mother, who was supposed to be dead but wasn't , both stood in the room, ready to look in Cally's eyes. Thousands of questions ran through Cally's head. They were a jumble of questions about the past, the present and the future. Nothing was stopping her from just walking in, and nothing was stopping her from running away.

Cally turned the knob and open the door.

...

The Professor was kind, and had left them in his office alone, so they could talk to Cally with out disruption.

Jen and Ashton sat nervously. By just appearances, Ashton looked more nervous of the two. His hands were fidgeting and his eyes were darting was place to place. His breathing was shallow and he was constantly moving. He wish so much that he could go outside and smoke.

In reality though, Jen was more nervous, she had just had more practice in putting on a mask. She was so still, it was like she wasn't breathing. Almost seven years and finally she would get to see her baby again, face to face, with nothing separating them, not anymore.

Jen and Ashton sat together, hands holding, or more like clutching each others. They turned quickly as they hears the door open.

_Breath Jen, Just breath_. Jen told herself. The door opened and a young girl stood in the door way. Her hair was tied back, only her bangs hung in front of her face. Her green eyes were huge and tired against her pale skin. Jen could hardly breath. Her nose tickled and she felt like she was going to cry.

Nobody said anything and for a while, the air was full of static. Then, it broke. Cally burst forward and ran into the arms of her mother, who held on tight. Cally's head was against her mothers cheek and her shoulders shook as she cried. Her mother too was crying and stroking Cally's hair. Ashton was not one who cried, he wrapped his arms around Cally and Jen.

Whatever was going through each of their head, it was all centered around the same thing. Jen broke their embraced and wiped her nose. She couldn't tell of a time when she was happier.

…

Somewhere in the middle of a city.

John sat in the car, waiting for Magneto to finish some boring chore. His feet were up on the dashboard, the radio was on something weird, but he didn't care. One hand held the Zippo, the other was in his pocket. He was fingering a small photo frame that was in his pocket. The frame was no bigger than his palm. He took it out and put the Zippo in its place in his pocket. The small silver frame surrounded a small picture of Cally and him. Her pale arms were around his neck. He smiled to the camera, but she wasn't, not a smile that one would notice anyway. Her lips were in a straight line, but open a bit, her lips were pinker than usual, her green eye wide and her hair pushed out of her face, except for the one lock of hair over her left eye that never went back.

Even though she wasn't smiling in the picture, he could tell that she was happy. Her eyes were happy, and the very ends of her lips were up just a bit. He could tell, he knew her.

"I thought you got rid of that," A woman said. Her hair was red, up in a high ponytail. Her coat was black and her pants were white. She got into the drivers seat. Her eyes flashed yellow. It was Mystique.

"Nope," He simply said.

"You should get rid of that," She responded.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"What makes you think tha-" She started.

He turned around, his eyes hard. "I am not thinking anything, just leave it alone. "

Mystique laughed and turned on the car. "You miss her?" He nodded. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You need to forget her. She is an X-men, she is the enemy. Forget her."

He rolled his eyes too. "No."

…

Cally's parents had explained a lot of things to her. They started with when they found out that Cally was a mutant, then that lead to the reasons why Cally went through that procedure, to why Jen left, and why Stryker wanted her.

Everything was a blur to Cally, though. It seemed like her parents were talking a million miles a minute, all the information they gave her made sense, but it was all so fast. But that was her life, she guessed.

It had been a few minutes of silence, Cally's parents had stopped talking, but Cally was just still staring at them. Ashton and Jen looked at each other, then back to Cally. Then Cally broke their gaze and looked at the door.

"Cally? Is something wrong?" Ashton asked her.

Cally looked intently at the door. "I'm waiting."

"For what?" Ashton asked again.

"For the interruption," she responded simply. Jen looked at the door too, drew a smile on her face and laughed.

"They're late," Jen said, looking at Cally, who smiled too. Both broke out laughing and Cally got up and hugged her mother, who was up too. Ashton just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Mom, I missed you," Cally said, hanging on her mother.

"Me too baby," Jen agreed.

"Okay, I love the reunion and all of that, but what did I miss. I was with you for your entire life, just trying to make things good, but it took you six years to forgive me. She just shows up and you instantly forgive her. What is up with that?" Ashton exclaimed. Cally looked at her father with a small smile.

"This is different, dad. She's my mommy."

**AN: This took me really long to write, and I am sorry for the wait. Now I know that the last line doesn't seem like something Cally would say, but in the next chapter you will understand why she says this, and why Ashton said what he said.**

**Anyway, Enjoy and please review!! **


	22. Her Choice

**Before we start, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. It means a lot to me and is really what kept me going through out all of this. Thanks!**

…

Cally, Jen and Ashton were still in the Professor's office, and the sun was setting soon. They had spend the time talking, catching up on the lost years.

Something rang, and Jen stopped talking, dug in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the screen and back at Cally.

"Hang on, I'll be back," She smiled. Jen got up and put the phone to her ear. She walked out of the office and Cally heard her right before the door closed, Jen said, "Hi honey."

Cally looked at her father, who seemed to have a kind of hurt look in his face. He shook his head a bit, then turned his attention back to Cally. "You seem different somehow."

Cally smiled a bit, but not too much. "I feel different. I don't know, everything has happened all of a sudden."

"I know, and I am sorry, for everything," He apologized. Cally's eyes softened.

Cally brushed aside the piece of hair that hung over her left eye, but it fell back into its place "Well, I haven't been the best daughter either, Should we call it even?" Ashton looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Okay, even it is," Ashton nodded.

…

Jen laughed once more, then said "Okay hon, I'll be back soon, but I got to go. Okay, bye." When she shut her phone off, she turned around, and was confronted by the professor.

"It has been a long time Jenifer," Professor Xavier said.

"I guess it has Professor," Jen agreed. Her face was hard, and she turned around.

"I don't understand why you have to behave this way," Xavier told her.

"I don't expect you to understand. This place… It just doesn't feel right for me," Jen explained to him. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "But anyway, this isn't about me for how I feel. The important thing is Cally, how she feels. I am glad that she feels at home here."

"She is always welcome here," he responded.

Jen nodded. "Nice to know."

"Listen, Jenifer… I am sorry that you didn't feel at home here too. I was certain that…" He started.

"Certain of what… Professor? You were certain about me right? Then suddenly, you weren't so certain, and I became the outcaste," Jen shot at him.

"You know that I didn't want you to leave… you could have stayed, you could have been a teacher here," Xavier reasoned.

Jen breathed out and relaxed. "No, I didn't belong here. But everything turned out fine. Cally is okay, and that is _all_ that matters."

Charles Xavier nodded and rubbed his hands together. "So then, about Cally? What is going to happen to her now?"

"Truthfully, I am not sure. Fist of all, I wanted to know why she was like that all throughout her life." Jen told him.

"Come with me. Let's talk outside," He motioned. Jen looked at the door to the office. "It's okay, they have a lot to talk about."

Both of them walked out of the large double doors and Jen sat on the wooden bench. She ran her hand through her hair and rubbed her face. Xavier rolled his wheelchair right next to Jen. The warm breeze blew through Jen's hair.

"So?" She asked simply.

"So, Cally had something like a psychological dilemma. Any manifestation of mutant ability is hard on a person either mentally, physically, or emotionally, sometimes all three. Cally's powers came with all of that. My guess is that she would have been fine. But like many other mutants, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. With the regular stress that the body puts on people, plus the stress of finding out she was a mutant, then the procedure and you leaving and other events that have been happening to her pile up. She had everything on her mind, but she couldn't express it, because she was so young. Then after her procedure, when everything that had anything to do with her mutant abilities was crush and she became the Cally she is today," The professor started.

"So, is she going to change, what can you read about her?" Jen asked eagerly.

"Well, you DeRush girls are really hard to read, I barely am able to get in either of your minds," Xavier confessed.

Jen shook her head. "Just tell me what you think will happen," She reasoned.

"Well, before I think Cally felt like her life was shattered. She wasn't accepted at school, even when she 'wasn't' a mutant. You were not there, she didn't have a good relationship with her father. Now, she feels like everything is getting put back together, she is finally living in the way that she always wanted. Well, I think that is what she is felling. Like I said, you girls are very hard to read," He continued.

"But she seems so different now. She seems, really different. Not the girl that I remember before I left. She reminds me of the little girl before the accident. Before I messed everything up," Jen told him.

Xavier responded in a way both professional and compassionate. "You coming back was the best thing that could happen to Cally. She was troubled and confused when I first saw her. You and her father, that is what she needs. She needs to feel like a normal girl for a while, even if she is a mutant. She deserves to have that chance."

Tears started to well in Jen eyes. Something was on her mind. The professor looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. They both sat there, the warm, almost summer air gently flew around them. The breeze brought a nice sent of flowers through the air.

"What is on your mind?" Xavier asked her consolingly.

"I have an entire life back where I am living…" Jen started.

'And where do live now, exactly?" The Professor asked.

"An American Embassy city in Sweden," She replied quickly.

"Oh," He nodded.

"Anyway, I have someone from that life coming right now, because they can't stand to be away from me much longer," She went on.

The professor widened his eyes a bit. "Oh so you have a…"

Jen nodded and he nodded too. "The thing is, I went away in the first place t protect Cally from the people who wanted her. Mostly Stryker, but still. Now that they are gone, for the most part. I can't stay away from her now."

Xavier nodded. "Were you planning on never seeing her again. Let's say that this incident with Stryker never happened, that you were never forced to reveal, yourself to her. Would you have kept in the shadows?"

"Not sure, really. I mean I guess after a while, when everything had calmed down. I mean, a lot of the bad people that I worked with were pretty old, They probably would have died soon anyway," Jen shrugged.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Xavier asked her, touching her shoulder again.

Jen looked up in thought for a moment. "I have always hated planning, but if I had to give one… I don't know, I would give her the choice."

…

**AN: Okay so just a few things, first of all, I will soon explain Jen's past with everything. Let me just explain that she was affiliated with the X men for a while and all of that. I really hope that I was able to get the Professor good enough, I don't like writing him mainly because I don't want to get him wrong. Anyway, I am sorry for cutting off like this at the end. I can feel everything wrapping up as far as the book goes. Maybe a few more chapters, but I still want to get through a lot of things, we'll see how it plays out. Anyway, Thanks and review please!**


	23. Tell you Something

"So what do you think you mom was talking about when she answered the phone?" Ashton asked Cally.

"I don't know. I control electricity, not read thoughts," Cally shrugged.

"So that is what you do? Huh." He said, his thoughts wondering a bit. "I have a question for you through."

"Yeah I do too," Cally said back. Ashton motioned for her to go first.

"When I left, to come here. I thought I saw another car go into our drive way. Who was that?" Cally looked at him with her large green eyes. Ashton forgot how her eyes used to melt him heart.

"They were people who worked for Stryker and your mother when she was working on the drug. They were responsible for looking after you after the procedure, They came because they said that you were too dangerous," Ashton explained.

Cally sat up straighter and scrunched her eyebrow. "Why, what did I do?" Ashton rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Then Cally got it. It was about the guy, in the alley, that day. The day when everything in her life got _extremely_ complicated.

"But you don't need to worry about it. When I was waiting for you earlier with your mother, I explained everything to her. I got a few friends from work to help me out," Ashton assured her.

"Where exactly do you work? I always wanted to know." Cally asked him.

"Well," he started. "It is kind of complicated. It is with the government, but I get to work with other governments around the world. Sometimes I get a job working for the U.N. and…" Ashton started, but Cally held her hand up and laughed a bit.

"Government, got it!" She held her thumb up.

The door opened and Jen stepped in. She closed the door quietly, then sat down next to Ashton. Her face was relaxed and she exhaled.

"Cally, I think that it is time we talked about what is going to happen," Jen opened. She looked at Ashton and he nodded. She turned her attention back to her daughter. "It is your choice on what is going to happen next."

Cally nodded. "Fine then."

Ashton leaned forward. "Cally, we want you to finish up the school year first, since it is only a few weeks until the end."

"Then what you decide to do, we will gladly accept," Jen continued. "You can stay here if you want, like so many others do. Or you can go back to Wisconsin with your father."

Cally thought about both of those, but she didn't like either of them. "No," was all she said.

Jen raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just don't see why you can't be in my life." Cally told her mother.

Her mother blew her bangs out of her face. "Cally, the whole reason why I left was to…"

"To protect me from the people who wanted to hurt me and as far as I know the guy who did is dead," Cally finished sternly. Jen looked at Cally, who had the same fierceness in her eyes as Jen normally did.

"Fine. You can also come and live with me. I have a house in the American Embassy city of Seren. You can come live with me for the summer too, if you wanted to stay here," Jen offered again. But Cally's face was still hard.

Cally felt angry at them, again. She loved to see them, she loved the fact that she had a family again, but there was something wrong. "You know, I have a lot of homework today, why don't you come back when you have something I want to hear." With that, Cally walked out of the room.

Jen and Ashton looked at one another, baffled. "What is she talking about?" Jen asked. "What does she mean?"

"I know what she means," Ashton said, a bit smug.

"Really? How?" Jen asked him. He smiled then turned to her.

"You leaving, it took a hard toll on her, that, plus with what happened with the accident, she became a different person. But when you left, I was the one who had to raise her. I know her, because she is just like you. And I know you." As he said this, Jen laughed a bit.

"You know me? I doubt that," She told him.

"You are Jenifer Cora DeRush. You were born the only child to a wealthy family, but didn't get to spend a lot of time with them because of their work. You were raised by your nanny, went to the finest schools and graduated top of your class at an early age in both high school and college. This is because your social life was basically nothing, which allowed you to completely immerse yourself in your studies. Your favorite color is green, the color of your eyes, and your favorite food, as well as the only thing you cam make, is lasagna. You don't have a very long attention span and you hate rain, lakes or any kind of that stuff. You love to run, that is your exercise every morning. You are a healthy eater, usually eat a lot of organic things. You don't have a high tolerance for alcohol, you don't like Wheat Thins but love Triskets. You are allergic to Juniper Lotion. You love any movie with Audrey Hepburn in it and you always wanted a cottage in the mountains. That is just some of the things I know about you. It would take days to say all that I know about you," He explained. She exhaled and looked at him in wonder.

"It seems like you do know me," Jen admitted.

Ashton held her hand. "I also know that when your parents divorced when you were 18, even though you were not that close to them, the only thing you ever wanted, was for them to get back together. You were jealous of anyone who had a normal family, because you didn't have a real one."

When Ashton finished his sentence, she realized what Cally had meant. It was true, Cally was just like her mother.

"I don't know if I can handle that," She sighed.

"Sure you can. You managed to help our daughter when you haven't seen her in years. You helped her in the time she really needed it. You can do anything," Ashton assured her. "And besides. Just because you faked your death, doesn't mean we are not still

"Ashton, I have to tell you something," Jen said quickly, turning to him, face to face.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked her back. She had a worried look on her face and she bit her lip. Just like Cally did when she was nervous.

"You remember right before I 'left', I was kind of sick," She started. He nodded, the she continued. "Well, the thing is… the reason why I was sick was because…wow, I don't know how to say this…"

"Just spit it our Jen," He told her gently.

She sighed, closed her eyes for a moment, then spoke again. "The reason why I was sick was because I was pregnant. Ashton, we have another daughter."

**AN: … what do you think… **

**Oh yeah and Seren is not a real city in Switzerland, just one I made up. It will be important later**


	24. Will you?

A young girl sat on the couch, watching TV. Her long dirty blonde sat in braids on her shoulders. She heard the door open and in came an old friend.

"Hi Davis," the girl said. "Is mom coming?"

He shook his head. "No little miss, although she did request that you come to America, I have your things packed and the car ready to go outside."

She smiled and nodded, turning off the TV. She went next to Davis, taking his hand.

"Hey Davis?" She asked him.

"What is in America that she needs me there too? Mom usually never makes me go on her trips." She explained to him.

"Well she didn't say, miss. Although I am sure that it is very important." He told her as they got into the car, and drove off..

…

It was early the next day, things have happened so fast. Cally woke up, the light pouring through the window like golden ribbons. It was a warm day, the last day in May.

She turned her head and looked at the clock. It was still early, only five in the morning. Most of the mansion would still be sleeping. She threw her covers to the side and stepped out of the bed. The wood floor was still cool against her feet.

She quickly changed into a plain light green shirt and a black pair of pants. She took two pins and pinned the sides of her hair out of her face. Then after several attempts to pin back the one piece of hair over her eye failed, she left it, and walked out of the room. She was quiet, considering that Rogue was still asleep.

She was used to seeing the mansion halls quiet and deserted. Several sleepless nights made that happen. She walked down her usual hall to get to the stairs that lead to the kitchen, and passed the same balcony, and the same rooms. It annoyed her a bit, though, she didn't like the constant, same things that happened.

When she got to the kitchen, it was empty. She smiled at the silence. Cally got her self a bowl of cereal and sat at the counter. The only sound was of her chewing.

Then Cally got thinking about everything. She got lost in a maze of her own thoughts, about her family, her life, her powers, her past. Just about everything that came to mind. It was a whirlwind of subtle memories that she suddenly remembered, like her first grade science project, or the tree house in the backyard of her dad's house in Wisconsin. Even about John, which was now seemed like a dull memory.

She didn't even notice Logan coming in until he tapped her shoulder.

"Thinking hard?" He asked her. She looked at him confused.

"What makes you think that?" She asked back. He looked at her and pointed to the lights, which were flickering on and off at a violent speed. She blushed. "Sorry. Did it wake you?"

"Nah," He responded. "I was up anyway, came in here for coffee. But it seemed you were only making the kitchen light crazy."

She smiled at him. "Oh, good."

"Yeah," He said back. They sat in silence for a while, until he spoke up again. "So, what is it like to have a family again."

"Weird," She said honestly. "I can't remember a lot of specifics. It is starting to feel normal, and I haven't felt that in years. Can't remember what it is like."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know how that feels."

"I just…" She started in a whisper.

He stopped doing what he was doing, which was pouring himself a bowl of cereal and looked at her. "Just, what?"

"I don't know. I feel like my life was like a soap opera you see on Daytime. I was an outcast, who had a not-so-good past. My mother faked her death, my father was distant and all the odd drama." She explained to him.

"Okay, I can see that." He replied.

She continued. "Even though I hate soaps, it was what I was used to. What am I supposed to do with a somewhat normal life? I have options, which I didn't have before. I don't know what to do."

Logan say down and thought for a moment. "Well, what do you feel like now?"

Cally was a bit confused by his question. "Well, kind of, light headed, tired, I haven't gotten much sleep…"

Logan stopped her. "No I mean about the situation, with your parents and whatnot."

"Oh, I guess a bit refreshed," She told him.

"Then in the way of options, do what feels right," He finished simply. "And don't be cryptic. People don't like that."

Cally thought about what he said and smiled. "Thanks Logan." She got up and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned to Logan. "When did you get good at helping people with problems?"

"Hey, I am no counselor, But when it comes to being confused with memories and choices, I know about that." he told her.

…

Ashton hit the alarm clock as it blared. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. His hotel room was a warm cream and blue color. It was a nice room, except for the scratchy sheets.

After Cally had stormed out of the room, and after the shocking news from Jen that they had another daughter, Ashton and Jen had gotten rooms at a nearby hotel. Then after a long talk, they said good night and went to their separate rooms, that was it for Jen.

Ashton on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Not only was the fact that they had _another_ daughter on his mind, but also there was what Cally said. Then, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

He called the right people and got the right information, everything was in order.

All the time that he knew Jen, he knew that she never left anything unfinished. She planned everything, and everything she did was right to the tee. He had gone over everything she had done for her 'death' and he realized, after he called some contacts, that she never actually planned on staying dead. He knew this because of something she didn't do.

She never renounced their marriage. Technically, Jen and Ashton were still married. It was a good thing, then, that Ashton never had time, or will, to meet anyone new.

Ashton got up and got ready, just in jeans and a white T-shirt. He brushed his teeth and walked out of him room.

There across the hall, was Jen's room. He knocked, waited until she opened the door. She opened the door a few seconds after and said "Hi Ashton. What's up?"

Ashton ran up and snatched her wrists. She gasped. "Ashton, what th-" She got cut off, with him twisting around, putting her arm under him. He fumbled with her hand and took off the wedding ring from her tiny, thin finger. He then released her arm and turned to face her. Jen had grasped her arm and held it protectively near her neck. "Ashton! Come on, what the hell?"

"I have you ask you a question." He said quietly. Jen looked at his large, brown eyes staring at her.

"What kind of question makes you have to steal my wedding ring?" She asked, a bit irked.

"Well," He started. He didn't know how to do this, so he did it just like he did so many years ago. He knelt, held up the ring, and spoke. "Jenifer Cora DeRush. Will you still be married to me?"


	25. Preminition

The Danger room had been completely renovated. Instead of just random metal objects flinging around the room, trying to kill you, now there was a holographic image moving around, trying to kill you.

Cally liked the fact that she knew what she was fighting. Her life had enough surprises.

It was a team race, a combination capture the flag and hide and seek. Two teams were after the flag, and another team was searching for them. One of the teams had to get the flag and make it back to the starting point with out getting spotted by the search party. . Cally, Bobby and Peter were on one team, Rogue, Kitty and another mutant, Destiny, were on the other team. The search team was make up of Logan, Ororo and Scott.

Destiny was a new student here, and she was very nice. Her powers included her being able to see the future, and even though she was blind, she could 'see' what was happening to her in the future, so she could move around fine.

The terrain was a type of battle field, and there was a battle going on while they were trying to find the flag. It was difficult to look, not only for a flag and the opposing team members, but also watching out for bombs, bullets and such.

Cally and Bobby sat behind a rock while Peter was scouting out the area. Every once in a while, there would be a rumble, but otherwise, it was pretty quiet.

Suddenly, Peter appeared from behind some more rocks and ran to his team, with a rolled paper in his had. He rolled it out as he crouched down.

"I was able to find another clue here," He said. Bobby looked down to inspect it. Cally should of too, but her mind was in another place. She rubbed the cuff of the new black jumpsuit that Xavier had given her, a black suit with grey edges.

She really wanted to know what was going to happen to her after the school year ended for her. No matter what, she wanted to leave, spend some time with her mother, she just hoped another person would be joining them.

Cally hadn't told anyone about her decision to leave, except Rogue, who she had discussed that with earlier. No one had a clue, but she couldn't help but wonder how they would react.

"Cally!" Bobby spoke. Cally looked at him. She was so lost in her though that she didn't notice him talking to her. "We think that the flag is over there," He informed her, pointing to one of the many battle tents that had been created with the war scene.

"Okay," She said. "How do we get there? Am I traveling?" She asked. They both nodded. "Okay, grab my hands," She ordered. Bobby's hand slid into hers, and Peter grasped her wrist. She looked at her team mates, and back to the tent. Cally closed her eyes and concentrated, but failed to travel.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked. His expression was soft, and caring.

Cally sighed. "There is no constant electrical path to the tent, it must be blocked by something, maybe plastic. I can't get closer than ten feet."

"That is too far away, we would be spotted by the search team," Peter reminded them.

Cally smoothed out her hair, which was pulled into a bun, and moved her lock of hair that hung in front of her right eye. "What can we do. We can't get close enough , let alone inside the tent without something conductive that I can travel through."

"Electricity can travel through water, right?" Bobby asked. Cally looked at him weird. He should have known that.

"Yeah, ice too," She smiled knowing his plan. Bobby smiled at her, then moved around the rock, careful not to be spotted. He reached his hand and created a small, almost invisible layer of ice, creating a path for her to travel to the tent.

"Perfect," she told him, holding his cold hand. Peter held on too, and she concentrated, closing her eyes. A shiver flew down her back and she felt herself condense, move through the icy current, and reappear inside the tent. Peter and Bobby were still holding her hand as they made it safely up from the travel. When they all came too, their eyes focused in the same thing. The small white flag standing tall on the middle table.

Cally looked at Bobby and Peter, who were looking back at her. Bobby bowed and said. "Ladies first," gesturing to the flag. Cally smiled and stepped forward, about to grab the flag. An arrow flew before her, grazing her arm. Cally looked to see Destiny, Rogue and Kitty at the other entrance of the tend. Destiny smiled, and had a bow and arrow locked into position. Her eyes, that were a paled blue, squinted and she smiled. Cally quickly retracted her arm.

"No chance, the flag is ours," Cally told them, smiling.

"Yeah, I think not!" Rogue shot back at her. Kitty ran forward, to the flag, Cally tried to dive in front of her, but she just phased through her. Cally turned around, seeing Kitty almost at the flag.

"Bobby! Catch!" Cally called out as she pointed her fingers at the flag, then shot out a bolt of lightning. It hit the flag and made it fly up in the air, and Bobby dove for it. Catching it in mid air. Destiny shot her arrow and it came dangerously close it Bobby's head. Cally got up, and began to run to her group. Rogue hopped in front of her and threw a punch, smiling as she did. Cally felt a breeze as her fist flew past Cally's chin.

Cally traveled, getting out of Rogue's way, and rejoined Bobby and Peter.

"We win," Peter smirked, holding up the Flag. As he did, suddenly, the scenes around them faded to a silvery room, the walls in a grid pattern.

"Well done, students," A voice echoed. They all looked up to see the professor, sitting in the balcony above. "The point of this exercise was to use teamwork, and you all were exemplary."

Cally smiled and walked up to Destiny. "Hey, good shots there."

Destiny smiled. "Thanks, its easy for me too." Destiny's voice was light and sweet.

"So how do you like it here at the Institute? You have been here for a few days," Cally asked.

"Well, it is not like home, but I like it here. I feel so…" Destiny told her, thinking of a word to describe the Institute.

Cally smiled. "Free?" She offered.

"Yeah, that's it," Destiny agreed. Cally smiled and touched Destiny's shoulder. As they came into contact, Destiny's eyes widen and she let out a little gasp.

"What's wrong, Destiny?" Cally asked her. Destiny's eyes fixed on Cally. Cally felt like she was staring into her soul, as pulled her arm back.

Destiny's face paled, she looked horrified. Then, she shook her head, letting her short brown hair shake too.

"It's nothing, I… I just realized I forgot to… uh… call my family. Sorry, I got to go," Destiny said in a shaky voice. She closed her hands around her bow and set off running out of the danger room. Cally stood there confused. She looked truly terrified just before. Was she really that scared to forget to call her family?

Cally just started walking out of the danger room and concentrated, walking in step as she traveled and came back up in her room, where she collided with her bed, landing on her soft comforter. She held her fingers at her temple. Suddenly she had a small headache.

She came up and traveled a few feet until she was in front of her dresser. She dug through it and pulled out a light blue tank top. She changed out of her suit and into the top and a pair of dark jeans. She kept her hair in the bun, liking how it looked. As she closed the drawer, her fingers grazed some metal. Startled, she opened up the drawer and saw what she had touched. A picture of her and John.

Her head felt like it had been hit by a ton of bricks. The headache came back quickly, and stung. Something she heard sounded like hissing. It was strange. Her vision went black and all she saw was a shadowed figure.

_He…huuuurttt… youuu…_

Cally sat down on her bed and rubbed her head. She kept hearing that line over and over again and it was really creeping her out.

A knock on the door made the image disappear and the sounds stop. She looked over and saw Ororo standing in her doorway, a warm smile on her face.

"Hi Cally, your parents are here to see you," Ororo told her. Cally nodded and got up, walking out of her room and down to meet her parents.

c

The professor sat at his desk, looking over the essays that his students handed in the other day. He looked up at his door just as someone knocked on it.

"Come on in," He called. The door opened and Destiny walked in, a worried look on her face. "Ah, Destiny, how are you? Something troubling?"

"Actually Professor Xavier, it is about Cally," She said, her voice shaky. Charles Xavier put down the papers and looked intently at the student in front of him.

"Please, go on," He motioned.

Destiny swallowed, then continued. "I am worried, during the training session, I had a vision. Normally I would ignore something like that, I have had some times when I would just see a future dream that they would have. But after this premonition over and over again, I know that this is true."

Charles though about what she said and he raised his brow. "Go on."

"Well, I see Cally, she is angry, extremely angry. In fact, she doesn't even seem like herself. Then she is almost exploding, and she is lit up in blue electricity, she is suspended in the air, screaming in pain and she is throwing everything she can at… something, I couldn't tell what, then suddenly, she just falls. Then there is a horrible sound, I can't see anything then, but it sounds like a wet, crunch sound and… and…" Destiny tried to continue on, but her voice wavered and her body shook, tears streaming down her face.

"Destiny, are you sure that this will come true?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I have a strong feeling about this. And what's worse…" She looked up at him, her pale eyes shining. "It is going to happen very, very soon.


	26. Terror

"Sean, I need you to do something really important for me," Jen asked her friend. They were both in the hotel room, Ashton had gone to get the car. "You can't mess up on this one."

"Hey Jennie! Just because I failed at the last time we-" He started, but was cut off.

"Sean, not a thing to talk about in a public place," She scolded. He raised his hands apology. "Anyway, I need you to pick something up for me."

"Jennie, I thought you were off of that," He commented, watching her expression go from annoyed to angry.

"NO! Sean," She said, frustrated. Jen rubbed her temple and sighed. "I need you to go pick up my daughter."

"But the Institute is just a few miles away, and aren't you and Ashton going there to talk to her anyway?" Sean wondered.

"No, how are you not getting any of this!?" Jen sighed at him. "My, other daughter. I need you to pick her up at the airport. She is about 6 years old, traveling with an older man. You'll know them when you see them."

"Got it! Be back soon Jennie," He winked, grabbed his keys and walked out of the room. Ashton walked in just as Sean walked out, and he adjusted his tie.

"You work with an idiot," Ashton smiled at Jen. She chuckled and kissed him lightly. "When are we telling Cally?"

Jen thought for a moment, adjusting her brown, fitted sweater and playing with her wedding ring. "As soon as we get to the Institute, and the Professor offered to have the ceremony at the Institute too."

Ashton took Jen's hand and lead her out of the room. "If only planning our real wedding was this easy."

"Yeah, no table settings, no deejay, no ridiculously expensive bridesmaid dresses," Jen listed.

"No parents, no annoying, unwanted relatives," Ashton added. Jen laughed as she remembered planning her wedding, and even though everything was perfect on the outside, it was a complete disaster on the inside.

_Jen fixed her white laced gown and stuffed her feet in the white heels. Everything was going wrong. Her parents hated her fiancé, her uncle was already drunk, and to make anything worse, half of everyone invited to the ceremony is objected to the marriage. She could imagine it, as soon as the pastor asked if anyone was opposed to this marriage, forty-seven hands would raise up in the air faster than humanly possible._

"Ready?" Ashton asked her, breaking her thoughts.

"Definitely."

…

Everything was black, nothingness was everywhere. Cally found herself standing, or more like floating, in nothing. She didn't feel anything, which was odd, since she was supposes to be feeling again. The only thing there was a horrible burning feeling in both her head and the stomach.

"Hi there!" A voice said cheerily. Cally turned swiftly, and came face to face with…herself. "Hey, what's up?"

Cally looked at her doppelganger, who was smiling happily at her. Her hair was pulled back, just like Cally's and she wore the same clothes, a black tank top with a white sweater and blue jeans. Everything about her was the same, down her silver necklace and her green eyes.

"Why looking so glum? This is a happy day, right?" The doppelganger asked her. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Who are you?" Cally asked, scared. The other Cally just chuckled.

"I'm you, silly! What, do you not recognize yourself?" it laughed, twirling around happily. Cally shook her head, this wasn't possible.

"No, you are not me, I am me, I am the only me that will every be and you are not me!" Cally got agitated.

"Well, I guess that is true, but let me explain," it told her. "I am you, I am the mutant you! I am your _essence_," it smiled and made it's eyes wide. "It is my job to protect you, to make sure my host is happy and content."

Cally just looked at it, confused. It continued, "I am supposed to block things out, prevent things from happening to you, because if you are hurt, I am hurt too."

Cally rubbed her eyes, remembering faintly something that the professor said about the mutant part of the brain, something about protecting and some other stuff.

"I can see that you are hurt," It's voice suddenly got very low. "He… hurt you," it said, wide eyed. Cally looked at it, the clone of her had suddenly changed. Now, it was dressed in a long black gown, with a very high neck, long sleeves and a floor length skirt. It's hair was down, and tangled wildly. It's eyes went from a clear green to a faded grey-green. "He…. He hu- hurt you! HE HURT YOU! HE HURT YOU!" It screamed, a piercing ring through Cally's ears. The scream was violent and repetitive.

_HE HURT YOU_

_HE HURT YOU_

_HE HURT YOU_

"ENOUGH!" Cally screamed, pushing her doppelganger back, causing it to crash into the nonexistent ground. Cally met eyes with it as it got up, a forlorn look spread across it's face. It had also changed back into the white sweater ad blue jeans.

"He hurt you," it sadly stated. The doppelganger slowly walked up and touched Cally's shoulder. "It's okay."

Cally's mind ran over every experience she had with John, the warm feeling she got whenever he touched her, when ever his hands swept across her body. The sensation as he kissed her. And the torn feeling she got as she learned he had abandoned her, left her, like none of it mattered.

Cally felt her body go limp, and the doppelganger gripped her upper arms and squeezing, causing a searing pain to shoot in her arms. Seconds went by and the grip went tighter and tighter, it's long nails digging into her skin, tearing through, cracking her bones. Cally screamed in pain, feeling warm blood pour down her arms, as a twisted smile spread on it's face. The smile was long a jagged, as if someone tore the skin around the mouth. It's eyes were now completely white, it's smiled black and dripping. The clothes were back again to the black gown.

"_Hhheeee… huuurtttttt… yoouuuuu,_" It sneered in a low, threatening voice. "But, it is okay, I'll take care of you." It's spoke, the mouth opening larger than it should.

Cally screamed as she bolted up from her bed, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking. Tears burned her cheeks as she looked around at the countless faces staring at her. For a split second, they all flashed their real faces, but then turned into the doppelganger's twisted look. Cally fell off of her bed and bolted for the door, terrified.

"Someone get her, before she gets hurt," A voice called out as she bashed the door open. Cally struggled and ran as fast as she could down the hallway, the only thing on her mind was to get away.

She felt two arms wrap themselves around her, and she screamed in terror. She thrashed around, trying to get free. A voice whispered in her ear, trying to calm her. "Cally, it's okay, your safe."

'NO!" She screamed. The light's in the hallway turned on and off, flickering violently, and she opened her eyes slightly, still trying to get free from the arms that contained her. Eyes burned into her skin. Someone placed their hands around her face and looked at her.

"Cally, it's all right, please stop," the voice rang softly. Cally opened her eyes, releasing a new wave of tears down her face.

Bobby's face looked back at her, soft and soothing to her. "Nothing is going to hurt you."

Cally stopped moving, then leaped at Bobby, embracing him and sobbing. He touched her back softly.

**AN: I feel bad for not writing notes on the last chapter. I had a lot going on and didn't have the time! Please review on this one, I really want to know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading**


	27. A note for all of you

A letter to those who read this story.

I have good news and bad news.

Bad news first of all -

I have decided to abandon this story. I begun writing the final chapters, going through the previous chapter to review and I found that I didn't enjoy the story. I began writing 'More than Static' a year and a half ago, and I have found that I have grown so much in my writing that I didn't enjoy reading it. So I have made a difficult decision, because I love Cally and Jen and Ashton so much, it was hard for me to do, but I decided to stop writing this story.

Now the good news. This came along about ten seconds after I decided to stop writing.

I decided to do a rewrite of the whole thing. Mainly because I felt that I couldn't abandon Cally, because I love her so much. I wanted to expand on the story, fix the plot whole that are probably in there and make it a better quality overall.

I really appreciate all of you who have read and reviewed and taken your time for this story, and if you are interested, I can send you a note when I finish the first chapter.

Now I have decided to keep this story on here, and sometime in the near future, I may churn out the final chapters, but I will be focusing on the rewrite.

Thank you so much for your time,

~MorganleFey


End file.
